Don't forget me
by Delia Winters
Summary: When the Oracles take the Day that never was back, not every thing go as per plan. Yes this is a pregnant Buffy story . My first fan fiction ever, so no flames. But constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome and wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buff the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon

Summary: When the Oracles took back the Day that never was, every thing did not go as per plan. (yes this is another pregnant Buffy story)

It had been a week since Thanksgiving, but Angel had yet to stop plaguing her mind. He filled her heart, her soul, her mind. And the nights when she finally fell asleep were the worst. She dreamt of him, his touch his kiss, his warmth.

Buffy jerked up from her slumber. "Wait warmth…" Buffy wondered out loud, "Where the hell did that come from?" Suddenly she was assaulted by images of Angel in the sunlight, Angel eating ice-cream, Angel's heart beating against hers. Then she saw a flash of light and found herself in a white room.

"Greetings! Chosen one."

Buffy was face to face with a man and a woman with greenish gold skin. They were beautiful and were dressed in white togas.

"Who the hell are you, and what on earth are am I doing here?"

"Your impatience and insolence will not…"

"Hey first you X file me out of my bed and then you lecture me?" Buffy asked incredulously

"Be calm slayer," the female spoke "and all your questions will be answered."

"Look I have had a horrible, week with almost marrying Spike and all, not to mention the stupid dreams."

"Your dreams are exactly why you are here, young slayer"

"What no… You can't possibly know my dreams" Buffy looked up " Who are you people?"

"Messengers to the powers that be, you call us the oracles"

"As in fortune tellers, gypsies and funky crystal balls?"

This made the male oracle rage in anger "You dare compare us…"

"Brother! Patience." The female oracle smiled gently at Buffy "No we are not fortune tellers, the future is never certain, even prophecies made hold different meanings and may be contradicted, you of course are a living example of that."

"Yeah, with me supposed to be dead and all," Buffy said with a proud smile "I suppose I am the girl who changed the future."

"Yes you truly are."

"So what the powers, they are like God or something?" Buffy questioned

"That is none of your concern" the Oracle said sharply "You were brought here for a reason, we have something to show you

"Show me, something about my dreams" Buffy asked frowning

'yes", with that the oracle laid a hand on Buffy's head and showed her the day that never was.

"Oh God!" Buffy whispered, "no no no, this, it's not real, no I forgot, I promised not to but I did, oh God."

"Because you were supposed to"

"Then why?" Buffy gritted out, "why did you make me remember now? Is it fun, playing with our lives because you can, are our sufferings so damn enjoyable to the powers."

"We did what the Vampire asked us to do…"

"No, you did what you had to in order to keep a champion at hand" Buffy laughed mirthlessly "doesn't matter, what's done is done, hell not even five minutes have passed and I am over it. Life of a slayer and all. But my question still stands." Buffy took a menacing step towards the messangers. "Why did you give me back my memories"

"Because you will need them when time comes."

"Time for what?"

"You will know soon enough."

"God you guys make Angel look like an open book" Buffy lets out a frustrated sigh, "I am tired of riddles, just give me a straight answer for once."

The female Oracle gives Buffy a sympathetic look "When we took the day back, some things remained things we could never take back. Things that were prophesized."

"Okay what part of straight answer did you not get?"

"We cannot answer your questions, but I give you my word oh Golden one, ypur questions will be answered, and soon it will all be clear."

Just like that Buffy was back on her bed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buff the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon

Summary: When the Oracles took back the Day that never was, every thing did not go as per plan. (yes this is another pregnant Buffy story)

Willow was in a deep sleep, when she suddenly heard sobs coming from nearby. Yawning Willow reaches to turn on the lamp and sees Buffy crying.

"Buffy, sweety? What's wrong?" Willow was shaking Buffy gently while Buffy was sobbing hysterically. "sshh… it was just a dream, sshh its okay, it's okay"

Buffy finally quieted down, and looked at Willow. Her eyes were stained red, and her face looked deprived of all hope and happiness. She then slumped on Willow and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I can't breathe Will, I feel like I can't breathe."

Buffy stayed like that for most of the night until she fell into a fretful sleep.

BA BA BA BA BA...BA BA BA BA BA

Six weeks later…

Buffy was quite proud of herself. She had not cried for three days in a row. She was on top of her slaying game and was doing moderately well in her classes. She had yet to tell her friends of thanksgiving. Willow had often prodded her about her waking up crying, but Buffy hadn't budged. She did not want to concern Willow. She had also decided against telling Angel as it would cause him unnecessary pain. And besides she was getting over it, and in all honesty was quite glad she remembered the day. After all it was the happiest day of her life, and she would cherish it forever.

"Buffy you going patrolling?"

"Yeah Will I am." Buffy shouted from the Bathroom

"Want some company"

"You know I do"

Buffy got out of the Bathroom dressed in jeans and a pink halter. She was about to grab her stakes when she was hit by a dizzying spell.

"Buffy!" Willow shrieked.

"Woah! I don't feel so good."

"What happened?"

"Dunno, I have had an upset stomach since morning, but then we had tacos yesterday so, I don,t know where the head rush came from though." Buffy wondered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go patrolling tonight, we can just stay in, you know."

"No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be fine, besides I'll have your witchy pooh for protection."

"That you will."

The next morning Buffy found herself puking her guts down the toilet. After half an hour of throwing up and dry heaving, Buffy lay down on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles soothing against her overheated skin.

"How come you didn't come to class Buffy?"

"Overslept" Buffy lied.

"Huh, well are you coming to the ones in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, totally" Buffy said with fake cheer, "I'm ready to soak in some knowledge"

"Good, okay gotta go, I have a Wicca meeting, see ya." Willow left closing the door behind her.

"Yup, see ya, I will be there," Buffy's face suddenly contorted in pain "As soon as I'm done puking." With that Buffy ran off to the bathroom.

After a whole week of spending quality time in the bathroom, Buffy had decided head to the local clinic. She had done it in secret of course. She did not want anyone to worry unnecessarily. So here she was, sitting on a plastic chair waiting for her results.

"Miss Summers"

"Here" Buffy stood up.

"Miss Summers please come inside," Buffy was led inside the doctor's chamber by an elderly nurse. "Please take a seat."

"So, what's wrong with me doctor. Cuz I really don't wanna be sick, college and all…" Buffy rambled.

"Miss Summers you are not sick as per say…" The doctor trailed off.

"Why do I feel like a but coming here?"

"Miss Summers you are pregnant."

"What?" Buffy was shocked would be to say the least. This was not happening to her. She had only slept with two men for goodness sake, and one of them is a vampire. Come on Parker, how? Besides they had used protection.

"Are you sure?" Buffy questioned with a flat voice.

"Absolutely, Miss Summers you are around seven weeks pregnant."

Crap, that asshole, son of a bitch! Buffy was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Seven weeks. Seven freaking weeks! Now wait a minute. Seven weeks, that did not make sense. That was less than two months, while she had been with Parker almost four months ago.

"You sure its seven weeks, and not like three and a half to four months?"

"Miss Summers these things are very precise. The conception took place somewhere around Thanksgiving."

"Thanks giving, but that's"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as everything fell into place. Thanksgiving, Angel was human. "Oh God!" Buffy whispered softly. They had never used protection. Never ever occurred to them. This is what the oracles where talking about. The thing that could not be changed, thing that was prophesized. "Oh shit!" She gasped out in horror. Figures, why would anything would ever be remotely simple for her. Of course her child would be part of a divine plan.

"Stupid powers." She muttered in annoyance.

"Miss Summers" the Doctor shook her gently, "are you all right."

"Huh, I…"

"If you are not ready for such responsibility, there are always options."

"What? No!" Buffy stood up abruptly, her hands going over her stomach. "This is a good thing, a very good thing." And for the first time since Graduation, she smiled a true smile.

BA BA BA BA BA...BA BA BA BA BA

Cordelia Chase had always envisioned a bright future for herself, one in which she would be living the glorious life in Beverly Hills. But it had all been shattered when she came to LA. She wanted to be a star, but she met one locked door after another. She had given up, and would probably be homeless if it weren't for Angel. Although she would never admit it out loud, she in her heart would do anything for Angel. Sure he was not much for small talk, and mostly was in brood mode, he gave her the sense of family and belongingness, she had never had. Hence the futile attempt at cleaning the office and arranging the case files.

"Stupid files, stupid office!"

"Something wrong princess?"

"Doyle!" Cordelia exclaimed. Doyle was definitely not Cordelia's type. His clothing sense was even worse than that of Xander Harris. But, what he had done all those weeks ago, how he had almost faced death in order to save those half demons. And the way he treated her, just seem to melt her heart, and those arctic blue eyes, oh not to mention that accent, in all she was falling, and she was desperately trying not to. After all a girl has standards.

"One and only princess", Doyle stated breaking Queen C from her reverie. "Need some help?"

"No" Cordelia sighed, "what I need is a case, from a rich client, I mean is that really too much to ask?"

"We can't help who asks for our help…"

Cordelia cut him off' "Speaking of which, where is the dark avenger anyway? Please, tell me he is not Buffy brooding again."

"He is out, that nice police lady had some problems." Doyle answered.

"That Kate", Cordelia scoffed, "please she is just looking for a way to get in Angel's pants. If only she knew" Cordelia suddenly looked at Doyle in concern.

"How are your injuries?"

Doyle was taken aback by her sudden concern but was still glad to have it. "Good, they are uh… healing up nicely."

"Good. Cuz you know, you still owe me a dinner." Cordelia said somewhat shyly.

"Dinner, oh yes right, we can go tomorrow night, if you don't have plans."

"Oh well I will see if I can cancel them, and let you know," Cordelia replied in her usual Queen C mannerism.

Doyle started helping Cordelia clean, when the door opened yet again.

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked worry etching her voice.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "nice to see you too." Buffy entered the office.

"I'm here to see Angel" Buffy stated, her eyes lit with happiness.

"Well he is not here," Cordelia replied hotly, "So you are free to leave." Cordelia had never liked Buffy, especially now, that she could see Angel was clearly suffering because of her.

"Delia, we don't have to fight." Cut in Doyle, and addressed Buffy.

"Buffy, good to see you again. I, uh will go find Angel, meanwhile you two try not to kill each other."

Cordelia went back to cleaning, muttering to herself. Meanwhile Buffy tried to make small talk.

"So how have you been?" Buffy started. She was in a really in mood, and did not want to lose it. She and Angel were going to be a family. She remembered of how he had once told her of him being infertile and the sad look on his face. She also remembered how he had left her so that she could have a family. Funny how things worked out.

"Great" Cordelia's answer cut through her thoughts. Suddenly Cordelia turned around with a determined look on her face. "Look Buffy, I know you mean well, but you coming here really doesn't help."

"I…"

"He is finally healing; he is finally getting his life together. But him seeing you will just mess everything up. You are not the center of his world anymore Buffy, he has moved on, he is trying to be happy, to do some good, and you shouldn't be in his way. You need to let him go Buffy, just as he let you go."

Buffy felt her throat constrict, and wondered if Cordelia is right. If letting him go was the right thing to do. She unconsciously swept her hand across her belly. Buffy was lost in her thoughts, when she felt the tingling sensation she had long associated with Angel.

"Buffy"

"Angel"

They both gazed at each other. Buffy had a look of longing and sadness on her face, while Angel looked surprised. "You are in LA."

"Yeah, I needed to talk to…"

"Angel the coroner's reports point towards vampires." A feminine voice trailed in followed by a blonde woman.

"Kate what brings you here?" Cordelia asked in a saccharine voice.

"Case" Kate answered, her eyes travelling over to Buffy. "Are you a friend or a client?"

"No,." Angel answered quickly. "She is just someone who is stopping by"

Buffy felt her eyes tear at his words. Just someone, not even a friend. Not anymore. Guess Cordelia was right after all. "Yeah I am just stopping bye, we just used to know each other."

"Oh, well I should get going." Kate said in relief, she really did not want any competition, "Angel we are still up for dinner right?"

"Yeah" Angel murmured already distracted by Buffy's presence, his mind filled with memories of the forgotten day.

Buffy on the other hand was trying to wrap her head around what the Blonde had said. Dinner… As in a date? Buffy looked at Angel who was wishing Kate goodbye. He looked bigger, he must be working out. But that was not the only difference. He seemed to stand straighter, and he looked more confident, and wait, did he just crack a joke? Buffy smiled despite herself. Angel had never cracked jokes before. It seemed like leaving her was the best decision he had ever made. He was happy, well as happy he could be without endangering his soul. And wasn't that the whole point, him being happy. That is what she wanted for him. Now he finally had it. But what about their child? Did it not deserve happiness as well? But then so did Angel, and being with her had never caused him any good. Should she just let him be? But what about the baby, would Buffy be enough of a family for him or her?

"Buffy! Buffy!"

"Oh sorry, um I zoned out." Buffy shifted uncomfortably.

Angel smiled at her, "it's all right; I was just wondering if you were staying here for long."

"Um no, I… I just um I was just leaving."  
"Oh" Angel was disappointed. Seeing Buffy had made his day, and even though he knew he had no right to, he wanted her to stay.

"Well I need to go" Cordelia cut in, "got an audition early tomorrow, Angel I got you a new batch of blood. It's in the fridge." With that she gathered her stuff and left.

"I should also get going; last bus is about in an hour."

"You are going back today?" Angel questioned

"Yeah I need to take care of some things." Buffy looked at her hands, "at first I thought I could use some help, but I don't wanna be a bother."

"Well, if it is important I can…"

"No," Buffy looked up. She went to him and took hold of his hands. "You have enough work here as it is. Plus you have got a life here, a good life."

"Buffy, I will always help you if you need me to."

"I know" Buffy said softly. "But I can take care of myself. I am a big girl now, in your days I probably would have been married by now."

Angel chuckled, "Married with kids."

"Yeah kids…" Buffy stepped away from him. "Anyways, point is we have different lives, and we both are happy in it." Buffy looked at him. "You are happy right?" Buffy would make her choice about whether to tell Angel or not based on his answer.

"Yeah, I'm happy. I have a job, friends…"

"Girls mooning over you" Buffy joked weakly.

"Uh yeah, Kate…"

"Hey you can date, as long as you are careful, and knowing you, you will be."

"You don't have to worry about that." Angel promised.

"Hey you remember Wesley?" Angel suddenly asked in an attempt to make her stay longer.

"Sure, one who likes to scream like a girl." Buffy said her voice void of any emotions.

"Yeah well he is working for us"

"Never saw that one coming."

"Yeah."

They both stood silently for a while. To Buffy Angel seemed happy. He talked more and was much more comfortable with the fact that he is a vampire. He definitely did not like to talk about his liquid diet before, but now he let others grocery shop for him. Forcing him back in her life, no matter what the reason is, would just push him back five steps.

Its better this way!

Her decision made, Buffy took her leave. She was almost out of the door when she glanced back.

"Angel, I'm glad that you are happy, you deserve it." With that she was gone.

As soon as she closed his door, she ran off the building and onto the streets. She finally found a wall and slumped against it only to break down into tears.

So how was it?

Please review, any ideas suggestions would be awesome. Also I would like to know if you all want me to continue with this or not.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buff the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Buffy was in a quagmire. She was almost three months pregnant and had yet to tell anyone. But she had bigger problems. Her unborn child was part of a prophecy, and she had no idea what it was. This did not bode well with her. She was constantly sneaking in to check Giles' books, but she did not even know what she was looking for. Currently she was looking over the Codex when Giles interrupted her. "Buffy you are here early."

"Yeah, I was bored."

"Must be, I have never seen you reading research materials."

"Hey, I read" Giles gives her a pointed look.

"Fine" Buffy admitted, "But I can be research girl"

"Yes certainly"

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

She cautiously approached Giles. "So Giles, I was wondering, did slayers ever have a family?"

"Well some, whom we knew of before they were called, were taken away from their families. But, some like you…"

"No, family as in kids and stuff."

"Kids," Giles looked alarmed, "As in offspring?"

"Yeah, so did they?"

"Um… well there was one a few decades ago. A… a son, he…"

"So it happens right," Buffy grew excited, "slayers can have children, I mean it's no big."

"No!" Giles said sharply, "The child, it was a mistake. Buffy I'm sorry, but a child in a slayers life is not recommended."

"But…" Buffy started.

"The slayer Nikki, her child was born in secrecy, even many in the watchers council were left in the dark. You see a slayer with a child is vulnerable."

"Oh", Buffy breathed

"Buffy I know you have dreams… aspirations, you wish what every girl wishes for, but…"

"Yeah I… I get it, thanks" Buffy stammered.

"Buffy I…" Buffy left for patrol before Giles could finish.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Come on you guys, come out and fight already, I have places to be, prophecies to find…"

Buffy had been out patrolling, but it seemed like a quiet night. Buffy was about to call quits when suddenly a vampire jumped her. Buffy could tell it was a fledgling, only a day or two old. "This should be quick." Buffy attacked with a round kick. The vampire stumbled a little but soon recovered. Buffy tried punching it, but the vampire caught hold of her fist.

Buffy's strength seemed to be failing her. The fledgling turned Buffy around. "You are going to die slayer." he breathed down her neck. Suddenly his grip loosed and Buffy saw the vampire being thrown onto the ground by…

"Spike!"

"Hello slayer" Spike took out a stake, and easily dusted the fledgling.

"Spike what on earth are you doing here?"

"Um, helping you" Spike thought for a while before continuing, "Selfish reasons of course."

"Well thanks"

"So what got you off your game?"

"Off" Buffy scoffed, "I'm not off."

Spike leaned over and sniffed. "You smell funny, different."

"BLOODY HELL! You're pregnant."

With a sudden burst of energy and an angry snarl Buffy pounced on Spike, pushing him to the nearest tombstone.

"If you ever, ever tell anyone about this, I will bathe you in holy water." Buffy swore with conviction.

"Yes, not to tell anyone, very well, got it." Spike stuttered.

"Good" Buffy started walking away when Spike stopped her.

"Slayer you know what this means, right?"

"What does what mean?"

Spike looked at Buffy and approached her cautiously.

"Look, I am not a bleeding white hat. But you have saved my life at times. So I will return the favor, although I will definitely kill you as soon as I find a way to get this sodden chip out of me."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Your point being?"

"My point is that you really should not be hunting, demons they are going to know. Sooner or later they will find out. You should stay inside if you want to protect yourself and your little spawn."

"My child is not a spawn!"

"Fine your little darling. But my point remains. You need to lie back till your child is born. You do know that you will lose your power till your child is born?"

"What?" Buffy looked shocked.

"You didn't know?" Spike asked surprised "Does your watcher know slayer?" Buffy looked away.

"Slayer, for me to sense the baby you have got to be around three months pregnant, you have

got to tell someone."

"I told you" Buffy said meekly

Spike sighed, "Well for what it's worth, my lips are sealed." Spike looked at Buffy with a conspirational look on his face.

"So who is the proud papa slayer? Because the only one I smell on you is the great poof."

"What no Angel, he… he is away… and …and"

"Bloody hell, how?" Spike was son. Ok first the bloody ponce gets a soul, and now a baby. God if the demon world finds out what has become of his yoda.

"How what?" Buffy replied. "He is a vampire for God's sake."

"Bollocks!" Spike barked. "You are a terrible liar. But how the hell, oh he is not Angelus is he because he is going to feed me my entrails for going behind his back. And God hot pokers. What on earth was I thinking?" Spike started panicking. "Oh God, oh god!"

"He still has his soul Spike." Buffy said quietly.

"What? You sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh good. How?"

"None of your damn business"

"Does he know?"

"No, and it's going to remain that way."

"Slayer…"

'Spike please," Buffy had tears in her eyes "I am begging you, please don't tell anyone, especially Angel." Buffy hiccupped slightly, "Angel is happy, he is starting anew, besides if it was really meant to be, he would have known, like you did."

"You went to tell him, did you not?" Spike guessed.

"Yeah, I did."

"He has a right to know pet."

"He has a right to be happy," Buffy stated with a determined voice.

"He did not realize that you are with child? But that doesn't make any…" Spike suddenly stood up.

"Hold on when did you visit him?"

"About a month ago"

"Ah that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why he couldn't tell" Spike continued excitedly, "I saw you a few days ago, and I could not tell, so a month ago…"

"Whatever," Buffy was tired of talking about Angel. More crying at night.

"It doesn't matter, Angel is not going to know and you are going to keep shut."

"As you wish."

"Well I can cover for you at patrol if you like for the time being, but you have to tell your nuisance of friends soon."

"Yeah, I will". "As soon as I find out the stupid prophecy" Buffy muttered the latter silently, but it was loud enough for vampiric senses to catch.

"Prophecy, your child is prophesized?" Spike snickered, "This is bloody brilliant."

"Spike if you…"

"Relax love, I give you my word, I will do as you say, chip or not I will help you protect my sire's child."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Buffy asks skeptically, "This is not a trick is it?"

"Nope, no tricks. And I'm not being nice, I am the big bad remember."

"If you say so"

Spike really was the big bad. He was sure he was. After all William the bloody would never go soft. No never, right?

"Look you could have killed me, or let me starve, but you didn't, you had no reason to, but you took me in. I guess I am returning the favor."

"Thank you."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

The next day the gang decided to have a movie night at Giles' house. Buffy who had taken to spending every moment of free time she had in Giles' house looking for the prophecy knew that she could do no research with everyone present. So she decided to stay in, especially since Willow had taken upon herself to invite Riley.

"Buffy are you sure?" Willow questioned for the tenth time.

"Yes, headache Willow, really want to sleep right now"

"But Riley is going to be there; don't you want to see him?"

"Not today Will"

Riley was a good guy. He was everything a boyfriend should be. Hence Buffy had considered being with him, went to picnics with him. But not anymore. Ever since she came to know about her pregnancy, all she wanted to do was to run the other direction whenever she saw him. How could she possibly be with someone, while she carried a part of Angel inside her?

But then again these days she tried avoiding everyone except for… DRUMROLL… Spike. Perhaps it was because he knew exactly what she was feeling at every moment. Irritating as it was, it was also soothing. So she had opened up to him telling him everything starting from the forgotten day to the oracles.

Buffy was browsing the net on Willow's laptop for any information on her child when someone knocked at the door.

"Howdy slayer!"

"It's the middle of the night Spike."

"I know, but this is kinda important"

Buffy's eyes widened, "Did something happen during patrol, did someone find out about you patrolling for me? Oh God did you tell…"

"SLAYER! Calm down!" Spike rolled his eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Then what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded somewhat relieved.

"Got a present for you" Spikes pulled out a piece of parchment from his duster pocket.

"It's a piece of paper."

"Yes a piece of paper with an ancient prophecy written on it"

"What?" Buffy yelled out and quickly snatched the parchment away. She hurriedly unfolded it and began to read.

_When the golden one unites_

_With the knight of the dark,_

_Will come forth the daughter_

_From the day unmarked._

_Hidden from the world,_

_The child shall stay._

_By the side of the destroyer,_

_She will see the end of days._

"You found it." "How?"

"You tend to forget that I still have permission to enter the watcher's house, and I can be sneaky." Spike answered.

"Right" Buffy would have disapproved of Spike sneaking in Giles' house, but she was too relieved to care. "But how did you find it so fast, I mean I have been looking for this for weeks."

Spike shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Buffy asked worried.

"Well pet, this prophecy…it, it is one of the oldest to be recorded, oldest and one of the most important."

"You have heard of it before." Buffy concluded.

"Yes, most of us have." Spike tried to make Buffy understand. "I was not sure at first. In fact when you told me it was Angel's child, or that it was prophesized; even then I had never thought,"

Spike stopped and looked at his hands, "But then you told me about the day that was taken back"

"The day unmarked!" Buffy recited, finishing off Spike's thoughts.

"Yes but we still need to be sure…"

'No, this is it, this is the prophecy." Buffy said confident.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The oracles, they called me the golden one."

"Oh" Spike did not know what to say, but he did know that once word gets out, half of the demon community would want Buffy and the child's head on a platter.

"I am going to have a girl."

Spike smiled at her "I assume congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, but not yet," Buffy stated in a tone that meant business, "Is my daughter's life in danger?"

"Yes" Spike answered truthfully. "Beings good and evil alike are searching for those two"

"Two?"

"Yeah the destroyer, whoever or whatever that is, most believe that for the prophecy to come true they both have to be together."

"Oh"

"Slayer being your daughter is dangerous enough, but this. Word comes out that the child's father is a vampire, that child is going to be hunted, and your precious watcher's council will be one of the hunters. And if they find out that she is indeed the prophesized child, then…"

Spike looked at Buffy who was shivering.

"Buffy, you need to understand. The prophecy is not clear; no one knows what facing the "end of days" means. There is quite a possibility that your daughter might be the bringer of the end of days. And the destroyer sounds quite ominous."

"Yeah, I get it. There is a chance that my daughter will die before she is even born. And if by chance she is born, she might be one of the biggest evils." Buffy laughed a hollow laugh.

"Guess my daughter really is a spawn"

"Don't say that slayer"

"Why not, it's true?"

"Slayer it like I said, the prophecy is not clear, this could go either way. So what really matters here is what you believe."

"I am so scared" Buffy said hugging herself.

"I love her so much. She is a part of me, of Angel." Buffy chocked out.

"I don't care what some twisted prophecy states. She is not evil. I refuse to believe that my love for Angel can create something bad. She is my daughter, and I will show her the way. I will hold her love her and catch her when she falls. And she will be good, I promise." Buffy swore.

"That's the spirit slayer."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Spike had finally left after making sure Buffy would be okay for the night. About an hour later Buffy heard Willow entering, and pretended to be fast asleep.

But, Buffy's mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. Whom to trust whom not to trust? Who to tell, who not to tell? Everything was muddled. Could she trust Giles' not to involve the Watcher's Council? Could she trust her friends with Angel? And most important of all, could she keep her daughter safe here at the hellmouth?

Next morning Buffy woke up, her decision made. It had been hard, but the decision was made. She did not know if it was the right one. But it would keep her daughter safe.

SSSSSSSS

Questions comments concerns!

Any ideas as in what happens next?

And I guess you all know who the destroyer is...

Please review and tell me your thoughts, cuz reviews are like chocolates to my muse.

I will probably post the next chapter sometime next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**

ssssssss

"So, how is college?"

Buffy had come over to visit Joyce out of the blue. Joyce did not mind, but Buffy's place was still horded with the Gallery supplies.

"Great, it's great." Buffy replied. "And mom, I can take the couch."

"Oh, thank God."

"Mom"

"Hmmm?"

"You know that I love you right?" Buffy asked her voice unsure.

"Of course honey." Joyce brought her daughter closer. "What makes you ask me that? Of course I love you."

"So, you are not disappointed in me?" Buffy asked like a lost child "Cuz you know I was not exactly the poster child. I mean getting expelled and problems with classes I…"

"No don't say that Buffy." Joyce stopped Buffy's ramblings. "You are not a disappointment. You are a good daughter, and you have a great responsibility, a responsibility you handle with so much dedication. You make me proud."

"I love you mom, I love you." Buffy sobbed hugging Joyce tightly. "Please don't ever forget that. No matter what please don't forget me."

Joyce hugged Buffy back. Something was bothering her daughter, but she had no idea what? She was constantly worrying about her daughter, knowing that each day might be her last. Joyce wanted a good and relatively stable life for Buffy. That is why she had asked Angel to leave. Because Buffy deserved some shred of normalcy in her life. But now she was not so sure.

When Angel left, Buffy did not necessarily seem to be any different, but as a mother she could see the changes.

While the Buffy before had a lustful zest for life. She now was serene and mature. While it was true that she still hung out with her friends, and did all the things a girl her age should do, it was only when her friends asked her to. She had stopped taking the initiative when it came to "having fun". And seemed to prefer being by herself. Most importantly she had lost the previous sparkle in her eyes.

While her mother was worrying about her, Buffy was trying her level best not to tell her mother about her pregnancy. Buffy knew Joyce disliked Angel, and would immediately put the blame on him. Also she did not want to tell her about the prophecy. Joyce already had a hard time wrapping her head around Buffy's slayer duties; she did not need to know about her untimely granddaughter being on a hit list.

"I'm going to go to bed mom." Buffy said releasing Joyce from her clasp. "Kinda tired."

"Sure, sweet dreams honey."

It was around three when Buffy quietly got up. She slowly crept up the stairs and approached her mother's room. Joyce was in deep sleep, but Buffy waited by the door for a while to be certain. Few minutes had gone by when Buffy made her way in. She walked to the cache and pocketed all the cash.

"Goodbye mother! I hope you can forgive me" Buffy whispered and left.

Spike was standing at a corner of Rest field cemetery and was surrounded by two suitcases, a backpack and a briefcase. He was getting impatient, when he saw a petite figure walking towards him.

"About time slayer!"

"Don't call me that!" Buffy hissed.

"Alright alright, you got everything?"

"Yeah, lets get going."

Buffy had decided to start anew. She was going to leave Sunnydale and become someone else. Curiously and to Buffy's annoyance spike had decided to tag along. Worst part she could not tell him no as he had the upper hand, knowing all of her secrets. So Buffy was letting him come. Besides having a little super power by the side could not be bad.

Buffy had told Spike she would be leaving town. He had never thought she would do it, but again she had surprised him. How she was going to manage? Spike had no bleeding idea. He had tried to convince her otherwise. The only reason the Scoobies had not killed him was because of Buffy and as soon as Buffy was out of the picture it would take no time for him to be kicked out to the curb. Also the vampire community would reject him, so he would be pretty much homeless.

Hence, the convincing. But the bloody slayer was stubborn as hell!

So here he was going along for the ride.

"Are you sure pet"?" Spike asked again.

"Yes I am sure" Buffy answered determined.

"Okay" Spike complied putting the bags in his Desoto. "Where to?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "First destination- LA."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Anne did not have many good friends. A bunch of homeless people depending on her? Sure. But friends, only some. One of these friends was Buffy. Buffy had saved her from the clutches of hell, gave her a home and a new name. And now Buffy needed her help. Well it was Gunn's help really, but still.

"Yo, Anne! When is she coming?" Gunn yelled.

"Should be here with in the hour."

"You did tell her to be at the shelter right?"

"Of course I did. I am not stupid" Anne scoffed.

"Sorry, just been a while. I am just so pumped to see her. Man, it's been almost two years."

"Yeah, but I wonder what she needs help with." Anne mused. "Besides she said she is in college and it's the middle of the year.'

"Who gives a damn? Point is she is coming. I really hope she can show me some new tricks on dusting vamps. God that girl is like a storm when in a fight."

"God you are smitten."

'Not as much as Allona. But god damn she is one fine lady."

"Too bad she didn't give you the time of the day." Anne smirked.

"What can I say; I am a one man woman."

Gunn and Anne turned around to see their friend and savior standing by the door.

"Anne! Good to see you girl." Gunn said embracing Buffy and lifting her up in the air in the process.

"Bu… Anne, how have you been?"

"Good I have been good," Buffy said hugging Anne.

Buffy and Anne were talking when Gunn saw a bleached blonde Billy idol wannabe standing outside the door looking slightly exasperated.

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"What?" Buffy looked around to Spike.

"Oh yeah, he's a friend," Buffy frowned a little, "I think."

"Well then come on in." Anne said politely.

"Oh no I don't think" Buffy started unsure.

"Relax pet, its not like I'm going to bite them" Spike smirked

"That's what you say" Buffy murmured.

"So what brought you here college girl?" Anne questioned.

"I'm not a college girl anymore."

"What?" Gunn asked excited, "Good for you, we don't need no college in our line of work."

"Not a vampire hunter either." Buffy stated.

"You're joking. Please tell me your joking."

Buffy looked at him with an apologetic look in her face. "No I'm not, and that is the reason I need your help."

"But why?" Anne questioned. "Did something happen?"

Anne did not now the reason Buffy had fled here to the city of Angels almost two years ago. But she knew that something had happened, something bad. The few days she had stayed in LA after the over deal in the hell dimension, Buffy had been too distant for a seventeen year old. But later it had seemed like Buffy had put the past behind her. She had helped Anne set up the shelter, had introduced her to Gunn and had given her whatever money she had before returning to Sunnydale. But now she seemed to be losing herself again. Anne could not imagine what could have gone wrong this time.

"What do you need?" Gunn's' voice came, breaking through Anne's musings.

"A new identity. Name, social security everything."

"That's a lot of work."

"Can you do it?"

"For both of you?" Gunn questioned pointing at Spike.

"Hell no!" Spike gritted out dangerously. "You keep your paws off my name."

"I can get it done but it might take a few days." Gunn said rolling his eyes at Spike. "You want your name to be Anne. I know it ain't your real name."

"No, not Anne, too conspicuous."

"Alright then, I'll just let Matt do his magic and come up with something."

"O' Shea." Buffy whispered.

"What?"

"O' Shea, can you make that my last name?" Buffy asked making Spike scoff. It was Angel's last name as a human. Figures she would want that name.

"I will see what I can do."

"You have no idea what this means to me." Buffy said gratefully.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale.

It was morning and Giles was in a particularly good mood. That was until he saw his broken and empty cash locker.

"Bloody hell!"

Few hours later…

"Any news?"

"Nada" Xander answered morosely. "Joyce's house was pretty much in the same condition, except a bit cleaner."

"What did the note say again?" Willow questioned for the hundredth time.

"Hearing it again won't change the contents Will."

"I know… I know, I just don't understand what happened." Willow said half exasperated. "I should have known something was wrong…"

"Willow, it's not your fault"

'No it is", Willow insisted, "I should have known, I was her friend her roommate, I should have paid more attention. But no I was too busy with my life. I am… I am a bad friend."

"Willow there is no point blaming now." Giles pointed out. "We need to focus on finding her. Besides, no matter why she left, she should have known we would be there for her."

"Yeah, but this is Buffy. Last time she left, it was because of Angel"

"Yeah but we all know that dead boy is alive and kicking , except for the alive part."

"Yeah, he is fine" Willow affirmed. "He is going to look around as well."

"Well she will come back though, sooner or later, she has to, I mean everything else aside, she is still the slayer."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Buffy had been staying in LA for two days and had kept a low profile, knowing that it was Angel's town, and that he was bound to know about the disappearance. Buffy was staying with Anne in the newly founded shelter, till she got a new ID.

Buffy was sitting on her bed doodling in her diary when she heard Anne call her.

"Hello Miss O' Shea."

Buffy saw Anne and Gunn standing by the door with identical grins on their faces.

"It's done?"

'It's done." Gunn answered. He then took Buffy by her hand and pulled her up.

"I present to you Elizabeth O' Shea, age 22 and a bachelor in physical education from UCLA."

**So how was it? Next chapter should be up pretty soon. Till then**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**

ssssssss

About two years later…

Oakwood, Minnesota

"Liz!"

Liz looked up from the activity list tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"Hello Eric." Liz greeted with a smile. "Are those mochas I smell?"

"With whipped cream" Eric answered good naturedly.

Eric had been friends with Liz for a while now. At first when he had met her she had seemed a little off. Not to mention the weirdness of seeing a petite pregnant woman teaching physical education and self defense. But that had been changed the fateful night Buffy had saved Mandy from vampires.

Vampires! It was still hard to believe that all those monsters of the dark were real. But he could never again forget it after seeing his wife almost getting killed by one. He still remembered the night like it was yesterday. He and Mandy were out grocery shopping when suddenly some men with distorted faces surrounded them. Two of them grabbed Mandy and two grabbed him. He had tried to fight, but they were strong, inhumanely strong. That was when he suddenly saw one of the men holding Mandy disintegrate into dust, and Liz standing with a wooden stake in one hand and a two month old Angela in the other.

After that everything had seemed to have happened in a daze. Liz was like a force of nature, pushing the men off with a practiced ease. The next thing he knew was being in Liz's apartment with Mandy curled up beside him, and a bleached blonde male grinning like an idiot.

Elizabeth was a vampire slayer, like a super hero. And she was a runaway. Why? She never said and he didn't ask. Oh and cherry on top, the bleached blonde roommate and baby sitter for Angie was a vampire, who promised to rip off their hearts any day now.

And he thought his life was complicated!

"You know I am going to start jumping around with all the sugar rush and embarrass myself right?"

"Damn now you know my plan."

"I can feel the love." Liz laughed. Liz and Eric were chatting for a while when the science teacher entered the teachers' lounge.

"Hello Miss O' Shea"

"Hey Henry"

"You know he has the hots for you right?" Eric asked Liz with a whisper.

"Yeah I know."

"Well then what's the what?" Eric demanded. "I am not a girl but I have heard he's quite the charmer. I think you should go for it."

"I… He's not my type." Liz answered her fingers unconsciously over a scar on her jugular.

"When are they ever?" Eric sighed in defeat.

"Eric"

"Liz" Eric said, "It's been ages. You have got to move on girl."

"Move on from what?" Liz asked, not meeting his eyes.

"You know what." Eric insisted. Eric did not know much about Liz's past. All he knew was that she had loved Angela's father. He had left her and later she had found that she was pregnant. That was when she had run away.

According to Mandy she was still in love with this guy.

"Can't you just let it be?" Liz asked exasperated.

"Sure whatever." Eric said dejected. "Sorry for caring."

"Don't be that way. I just," Liz sighed. "When Angel… la, when Angela's father left me, I still felt for him."

"You still loved him" Eric said softly

Liz grimaced. "I knew it would be never over for me. Never. No matter what, I would never love anyone as much as I loved… love him."

"But" Eric prodded her to go on.

"But, I knew it would be pretty pointless mooning over him. So I decided to try. There was this guy. Blond with your typical Hollywood looks. He seemed like a nice steady guy. Then everything changed."

"You found out about Angela." Eric guessed correctly.

"Yeah." Liz affirmed her eyes wet. "I was about two months along."

'Did you try telling him?"

"Uh… huh! twice." Liz said remembering the second time she had went to see her daughter's father, only to find him in a lip lock with the famous Rebecca from "Raven".

"I never got to the telling part."

"He had moved on."

"You hit the bull's eye."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be." Liz choked out. "It was a while ago. Point is, before Angela there was a possibility that I would have moved on. I mean human memory is like a sieve." Liz explained. "He was not there, no strong reminders. I would have moved on, even though he would always have a part of me, forever. After all, that is the whole point."

Liz walked to the window and looked at the sunlit sky. "But with Angela in front of me. I can't forget what we had, what we could have had. I can't ever forget, I will never forget. Not again." Liz whispered the latter to herself.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Spike stop it!"

"Oh, come on Mandy. It's not like the nibblet knows what it means." Spike whined

"That is not the point!" Mandy exclaimed. "You don't tell stories of killing innocent humans to two year olds."

"Oh cause fairy tales are so innocent!"

"Spike"

"Did you know that in sleeping beauty the prince does more than kiss…"

"SPIKE!" Mandy bellowed.

"Shhh," Spike hushed Mandy, "You will wake Angela"

Mandy was about to answer back when she heard the door open.

"I hope you crazy kids are behaving!'

"Tell that to the vampire." Mandy grumbled coming out of Angela's room.

"Oh come on!" Spike whined. "The kids love those stories. Ask Mike."

"MIKE! You have told mike." Mandy shrieked in horror. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! He is five years old."

"GUYS!" Liz shouted "Calm down! And Spike please keep your hole shut." Liz glared at Spike.

"Sure no problem"

"Good" Liz gritted.

Mandy could see an argument brewing and knew better than to stick by for it.

"I gotta go back to my apartment." Mandy said fishing for an excuse to go back to her home next door. "Got laundry to do."

"No stay" Liz insisted "I will help you later."

"No, you stay. You should stay with Angela. You are leaving for Cali tomorrow." Mandy reminded Liz.

"What?" Spike asked surprised. "How? Why was I not told about this?"

"I thought I did" Liz said scratching her head.

"Well you didn't. Bloody hell slayer I am your sodden roommate!"

"Okay! I'm gonna go." Mandy exited.

"You are going."

"For only two days." Liz pointed out weakly.

"Your daughter needs you here."

"I will be back." Liz retorted. "You know that. I need to go. It's been six months Spike."

"Yeah well your moping lasted for weeks after."

"I don't mope." Liz said putting her purse down. "I just need to make sure they are…"

"They are what?" Spike asked sharply. "What do you want to know?"

"You saw them the last two times. And if you don't remember, let me jog your memory for you."

"Let me see." Spike pretended to think.

"Ah yes Sunnydale. I remember you telling me about Faith, the psycho slayer fitting in nicely in your life, your house, playing your mother's daughter."

"That's not her fault."

"And the friend who helped you run away now works with the reason you ran."

"He is not why I ran."

"Speaking of which, let's not forget your darling Angel." Spike continued "He was the one with the kid right. With my great grand sire. So much for vampires not being able to procreate." Spike scoffed.

"They have a right to live their lives, the way they want."

"So do you Buffy"

"It's LIZ." Liz spoke through clenched teeth. "I am Elizabeth O' Shea. I am twenty two years old. I teach at Oakwood High and my family consists of my daughter Angela Joyce O' Shea and my cousin William."

"I know pet, I know." Spike put his arms around her shoulders.

Liz leaned against Spike with tears in her eyes. "Buffy Summers died a while ago. She died many times. First when she killed the only person she had lived. She lived again when he returned. But then he left and so did she."

Spike sat beside her and let her cry. They sat like that for a few minutes, when they heard Angela's wail. Liz got up to get Angela.

"Buffy Summers can never truly die," Spike said to himself. "If she did, you would not be going back every few months."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Buffy or rather Elizabeth as she now called herself had come to California to make sure everyone was alright. She had already gone to Sunnydale and her friends and family seemed better than ever. Willow was getting powerful by the day, and the entire Scooby Gang was helping Faith patrol. As far for her mother? She was happy with her replacement daughter-Faith.

It had hurt seeing them all, but then again she had made her own bed. After seeing that all was well in Sunnydale, she had left for Los Angeles. She wanted to see Angel. Just a glimpse of him and she would be able to function for the next few months. She also wanted to see Conner. God! He must be almost six months old.

Buffy remembered the day he was born. She had been having nightmares. She did not understand what they meant, but her gut told her it had something to do with Angel. So she had come to his city to find him holding a pregnant Darla. With the help of the demon grapevine, it had not taken her long to find out the full story. So she stayed and watched over, always from the shadows, just like Angel had once to her.

The day Connor was born she had held back several demon minions from going near Darla or the fang gang. She was the reason they had escaped the hospital. She finally disposed of the vampires and demons and caught up with Angel, to see Darla staking herself to reveal a crying infant.

Angel's son! Angela's little brother!

The look of love and devotion on her beloved's face was one Buffy would never forget.

She had returned to Oakwood a few days after that, but she thought of them every single day. She had hated Darla, hated her with a passion but she loved Connor more. How could she not? He was a part of Angel, so how could she not love him?

Now six months later she was going to see him again! Eager to see both father and son, she made her way to the Hyperion.

"So where are they now?" Fred asked while fixing the weapons cabinet.

"Point Dume." Gunn answered.

"Oh Charles! Do you think Angel will profess his love for Cordelia there?" Fred questioned dreamily.

"I don't know Fred." Gunn said truthfully. "With Angel it's hard to tell. But, I hope he does. They are good for each other."

Unknown to them a dark haired woman was standing by the door, soaking in every single word.

Buffy was walking by the road in a daze. Cordelia! Angel and Cordelia. Words that belonged to a different world penetrated her mind.

"_You might be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating I'm the slayer."_

Guess she was right!

Buffy knew she had no right to be angry, and she was trying hard not to. She had come here to LA for Angel and Connor. And that is exactly what she would do. She would see Angel from afar, and when no one was around, she would creep into Connor's nursery to check up on him and give him the gold cross she had bought for him. It was almost the same as the one Angel had given her, which now adorned Angela's neck, except in gold and more masculine. It would be big on him for now, but he would be able to wear it when time came for him to hang outside after sunset.

Before exiting the Hyperion, Buffy had looked for Connor, and knew for certain that he was not there. Hence she was going to find Angel instead. After all, what better way of finding the son than following the father.

Buffy swallowed hard and with a determined gait she made her way to the Dumes.

* * *

"Connor you don't want to do this" Angel pleaded desperately.

"No?" Connor mocked while sealing the glass coffin

Everything was ready to go. The boat was set to sail. Justine and Connor were pushing Angel's Coffin onboard when Connor was suddenly thrown head first into the sand.

"What the…"

"Sorry to interfere, but I can't have you do that."

Conner looked up to see a pretty dark haired beauty towering over him, while Justine was sneaking up on her with a stun gun. Justine was about to taser the woman, when she suddenly turned around and with a kick to her head knocked Justine out.

"You really should not have done that." Buffy spoke to the now unconscious Justine.

"Now, why don't you walk away before you get hurt?" Buffy said turning around to the clearly human teenager.

"Never" Connor swore and flipped himself up.

Buffy sighed and then looked at the boy with a playful smirk. "Well don't tell me I didn't warn ya."

Buffy let the boy go first. He kicked her on her stomach and to Buffy's shock her breath was knocked out. "Well clearly you are not a human." Buffy breathed out matter of factly.

This seemed to incense the boy more, and he came at her in a ripple of kicks and punches. He was good, but Buffy was better.

Buffy took hold of the pole attached to the boat and came at the boy with a round kick, which caused him to fall. Seeking this opportunity, Buffy jumped on him, and was about to punch him when she heard Angel's shouts.

"Connor! Son! Let me out. I did not kill him, I swear."

Angel's words stopped Buffy's actions as they registered in her head.

'Connor." Buffy said in astonishment. "How?"

"Let go off me" Connor grunted, unsuccessfully trying to throw the woman off him.

Buffy gripped his shirt in her fists tilting him up. "Why did he call you Connor?"

"Get off…"

"Answer me" Buffy demanded.

"CAUSE I AM CONNOR!"

"You are Angel's son." Buffy stated in wonderment, her eyes suddenly noticing the subtle similarities between father and son.

"I'm his nobody." Connor cried frustrated. He had never faced anyone as strong as this woman. Not in Quortoth let alone in this dimension.

"What happened to you?" Buffy whispered.

Connor was taken aback by the sudden warmth and concern in the woman's eyes. "Why do you care?"

Buffy suddenly released him and stood up, which caused Connor to try to escape.

"Try anything and I will break your legs." Buffy said sharply.

Buffy put her hands in her, or rather Angel's, jacket pocket, her fingers touching the jewellery box which held Connor's cross.

"I care because I care about you."

"Yeah everybody cares, right until the point they stab me in the back." Connor spat.

"I don't know what happened to you or what your problem with Angel is…"

"He is a vampire" Connor fumed.

"You want to kill Angel because he is a vampire?" Buffy inferred quirking an eyebrow.

"He killed my father."

"What?" Buffy was now extremely confused and felt like she was back in her American history class.

"I thought you were Conner. Although, technically you should not even be a year old." Buffy babbled. "But then again I can totally see the resemblance."

Buffy offered Connor a smile. "Same old forehead and God I can see the brooding genes poring off you." Buffy then softened, "You have your mother's eyes though."

Connor shifted uncomfortably. "Who are you?"

Buffy thought for a while and then answered with a mischievous grin.

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"I don't need a friend!"

"I never said I was yours."

"Cryptic much?" Connor pouted in annoyance causing Buffy to laugh.

"Point is I am pretty sure you are Angel's son, and he sure as hell cannot kill himself..." suddenly a wild look entered Buffy's eyes. "Unless, did he?"

"Did he what?" Connor asked a little freaked.

"His soul! Does he still have it?"

"I don't know what that means." Connor grumbled.

"Oh great!" With a dejected look Buffy looked at him." I got something for you, I hope you like it."

"Huh?"

Buffy gave him a sad smile, "I am sorry about this. You might have a mild headache."

"What…" Before Conner could finish, Buffy hit him again rendering him unconscious.

Buffy sat next to his unconscious form and got out the velvet case. She took the chain out and carefully placed it around his neck. After making sure the cross did not burn him (you can never be too sure with the son of two vampires) she started to take off the jacket Angel had once given her. She then gently draped it over Connor. Buffy put her hands over his head and lovingly ruffled his hair.

After securing Connor's and Justine's body with a rope, she kissed Connor's forehead and made her way towards Angel.

Buffy looked into the glass coffin to see his Angelic face. She waited for him to note her presence. When his eyes finally found her, he froze in shock.

One look that was all it took for Buffy to realize that he was still Angel and that Angelus was safely locked away. Relieved, Buffy hurriedly started cutting through the sealed iron that kept the coffin locked.

The locks broke in a few minutes and Buffy removed the glass lid.

"Buffy!"

"Angel!"

* * *

_**Dun dun dun...**_

_**What comes next?**_

_**Review your thoughts ideas guesses suggestions.**_

_**REVIEW cuz the more you review the more I write, the faster I write.**_

_**Oh and tel me your likes dislikes and improvements I can work on :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey you all! I just wanted to tell you all that I will be net deprived for the next two weeks, till July 15 I think. So no update. I will keep on writing though, so there will be an update around July 17. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Also when I return lots and lots of reviews as no reviews might delay my next update even further. (EVIL GRIN)...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon. **

* * *

"Buffy!"

"Angel!"

Angel had for sure thought that he would be spending the rest of eternity at the bottom of the sea, for there seemed to be no way out. But all of the dark thoughts disappeared when the one whom he had once deemed as his destiny stood before him.

"Are you hurt?"Came Buffy's taut voice.

"What?" Angel wondered still in a daze. "Huh… no I'm fine"

"Good" Buffy started taking off the steel manacles from his wrists only to reveal nylon ropes.

"Buffy" Angel whispered, "You're here. God! Where have you been all this time? We have all been looking for you."

"Can you get out of these ropes by yourself?" Buffy demanded ignoring his previous questions.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"How much time will it take you to get out of them?"

"Couple of minutes give or take… Buffy how?" Does anyone …"

"Angel!" Buffy interrupted, "I don't have time for this. Connor will be out for at least another twenty minutes."

"Connor? You know about Connor?"

"Yeah, I know." Buffy responded hastily before offering him a smile. "He looks like you. Anyways you need to get out of these ropes pronto."

"Why can't you?"

"And next time watch your back." With that piece of advice the slayer took off.

"BUFFY!" Angel cried out her name a few times in vain, before trying to take off his ropes.

Without the glass lid or the manacles, Angel found it much easier to move his wrists and quickly tore off the ropes. Getting off the boat Angel ran after Buffy, frantically shouting her name, but she was long gone. Taking a light sniff, Angel walked towards the highway only to realize that her scent was lost among the scent of many, making it impossible for him to track.

"God dammit Buffy!"

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"You sure it was the Buffster?"

"Yes Xander" Angel responded tiredly. "It was her."

"So you were not mistaken," Willow asked causing Angel to glare at her. "Cause you know you were tazered and all."

"If I were blind I would see her." Angel breathed. "It was her Willow. It was her."

"But how? After all this time she…"

"She knew who I was" Connor mouthed from the chair he had been magically confined to, courtesy of the red haired witch.

He had woken up to find himself tied to the chair, while Justine had been bound directly in front of him. He had a leather jacket covering his torso, a jacket which undoubtedly belonged to his attacker, and he was back in the Hyperion.

Connor had expected Angel to be attacking him, or at the very least giving him a lecture, but instead the vampire had been pacing back and forth the lobby, glancing periodically at the main door, while the rest of the team had been talking in hushed whispers. He had been about to speak when the front doors opened up, and in came a crowd of people.

After that whole group had started busily talking about the past events, but the conversation had been centered on a girl named Buffy. He had soon realized that this Buffy was no other than the one who was the reason for the failure of his plans. Intrigued he had listened in.

After listening for a couple of minutes Connor had realized he had no idea what was going on and instead had focused on untying himself. He had almost been free when he suddenly saw the ropes disappear. After getting over the initial shock, he had started to get out off the chair when he had suddenly found himself pushed back as if by an invisible hand.

"Sit tight kiddo." The red haired woman had commanded with a smirk.

So here he was, his plans ruined, under the mercy of a soulless vampire, who also happened to be his father.

Begrudgingly he relaxed back in his chair and was currently fiddling with the worn out jacket, his thoughts on its owner.

"What Connor?" Angel asked catching Connor off guard.

"Huh? O h… I… she knew me from before." Connor faltered. "She… she didn't know at first." Connor continued with a small frown, "but then she heard you say my name." Connor pointed towards Angel. "I think she did not know about Quortoth. She must have known me when I was a baby" Connor concluded.

"What makes you think that?"

"She was confused" Connor replied cautiously. She said I was supposed to be six months old. She wanted to know what happened, she looked worried." Connor hesitated. "She said she cared about me. I don't think she was lying."

"But how would Buffy know." Cordelia wondered out loud.

"She said I have my mother's eyes." Connor recounted softly, causing Angel to gasp in shock.

Connor indeed had Darla's eyes. Buffy knowing that little factoid meant that.

"She was here before"

"What?" Cordelia exclaimed.

"She must have been here before."

"She was keeping tabs on us?"

"Oh shit!" Faith cursed

'What is it?" Joyce asked alarmed.

"That night, when Willow's spell made us lose our memories… I think she was there" Faith divulged causing everyone to look at her.

Faith rubbed her palms on her leather pants. "A vamp had almost got to me, I wasn't exactly on top of my game, and I would have died if she…"

"Why didn't you inform us of this?" Giles broke in appalled.

"Like I said, I didn't know it was B. I thought it was one of the slayer mojo keeping me alive. We were under a spell you know."

"When was this?" Wesley suddenly asked

"Uh a few months ago." Faith replied.

"Sometime in November." Willow chipped in. "Why?"

"Because Connor was born in November." Angel realized.

Wesley looked at Angel. "You know what that means."

"Yes I do." Angel stated flatly. "She was here." Angel let out a hollow chuckle. "She was here all along. Protecting Darla. When she had escaped from Caritas, Darla had found dead demons. She… said she thought that someone was protecting her. I thought it might have been the powers. God I…"

'You didn't know" Cordelia pointed out softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I think she wanted me to have this." Connor's awe filled voice drifted to Scoobies and AI. Angel turned to him to see him looking at the worn out leather jacket that he had found on the unconscious Connor at the Dumes. Looking closely he realized that it was the same jacket he had given Buffy half a decade ago.

"She did." Angel assured Connor with a teary smile.

"She said she had a gift for me. She gave this to me." Connor said pulling the cross from under his shirt. "I have never had a gift before." The truth of his son's words caused Angel's dead heart to constrict.

"It's a cross." Connor rambled on, still lost in his thoughts. "She cannot be a vampire. But she was strong, extremely strong, so not a human. She was really worried for me though." Connor turned to Angel. "She was also worried about you. Who was she?" Connor asked.

"A friend."

"She said that" Connor recalled looking at Angel with hopeful eyes. "Do you think she will come back again?"

"I hope so. God I hope so."

"Well maybe she is not gone yet. If we look around" Joyce brought forth

"Ofcourse" Giles began, "She might be still around."

"Yes I will call up Lorne to be on the lookout." Wesley offered while heading towards the phone.

"Well maybe we should go back to Sunnydale, in case she turns up."

"Yes Willow is right" "Giles agreed, "besides we should not leave the hell mouth unprotected for long."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

While the Scoobies prepared to leave for good ole Sunnydale, Cordelia gestured at Angel to come to the office.

"What is it Cordy?" Angel asked closing the office door.

"We need to talk."

"It can wait"

"No it can't"

"Make it quick" Angel finally caved.

"Okay erm here it goes" Cordelia took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you in love with me?"

"What?" Angel blanched "Cordy I"

"Just answer the question please" Cordelia begged.

"Cor…"

"An-swer-the-ques-tion" Cordelia repeated enunciating every word.

"No, I don't"

"Oh thank God" Cordelia cried in relief.

"What?"

"God I was having nightmares about this"

"You thought that I had feelings for you?" Angel asked in confusion.

"No not me. Fred and Lorne. Apparently we have Kyrum… something" Cordelia drifted of scratching her head.

"Well so you don't" Angel asked for clarification.

"Oh God no! Ugh! Not that you are revolting or anything but…"

"Cordy!" Angel cut in with a chuckle. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah guess you do." Cordelia smiled sheepishly. "I just I was so afraid that I would lose you over this."

"Hey I love you. Remember that. I will always be here no matter what." Angel promised.

"I know. But then again you might be just saying that to be in my good graces incase I win the Oscar." Cordelia joked

"You just figured out my plan." Angel deadpanned.

"That's why you wanted to meet me."

"Yup"

"A pretty romantic spot for telling me you don't love me, don't you think."

"Spot was Fred's idea. You know how she gets. And I didn't want to tell her anything before talking to you."

"Oh" Angel and Cordelia looked at each other and started to laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous. When they had finally quieted down, Cordelia decided to ask another important question.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah I really do." Angel confessed. "Cordy she, before I met her, I… I was nothing. She made me who I am. And God… not a day goes by, when I don't miss her. I love her so much, when I left her, it cut me inside. But, I still left, so that she could have a better life. And then she was gone and I…"

"You were angry." Cordelia took a guess.

"Yes. I was angry, and worried and confused. I have no idea why she left. And now I find out that… she was watching over us all this time. I just…" Angel fumbled. "I just want her back safe and sound, and happy." Angel walked over to his desk where rested a photo of his beloved.

"It was all I had ever wanted."

* * *

**So there you go.**

**Sorry Cangel Shippers no A/C for you. Cuz honestly that is just revolting to me. But no Cordy bashing either, cuz she is pretty amazing and the reason Angel got less broody was because of her. To me they will always be brothers and sisters.**

**Honestly this was not one of my favorite chapters, and maybe it was a little rushed. But it had to be done for the story. Any ways next up…**

**… Buffy's reaction and lots of other fun stuff.**

**Till then REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon.**

**A/N: Yeah I know, I lied. I am a terrible person. Luckily I found internet so here I am with my next update. Oh and don't be shy to show your appreciation with your lovely reviews. They make my day. :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Spike sighed as he opened the freezer to pull out the fifth ice-cream tub of the day.

"You know I really should cut you off" Spike spoke as he made his way to Buffy.

"It's not whiskey Spike; I'm not going to get a hangover."

"No but I might." Spike murmured.

"Just give me the fucking ice cream."

"Wow, watch your mouth! We have a kid in this house." Spike chided, which caused Buffy to send him a deathly glare. And with her red eyes, greasy hair and unwashed clothes, the glare made her look like a psycho out of the loony bin.

Spike walked to her and mutely handed her the ice cream and took his place next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk…?"

"No"

"But…"

"No"

"I really think…"

"NO" Buffy bellowed.

"Fine! At least can I change the bleeding song? Cause if I listen to My Heart Will Go On once more, I WILL BLOODY STAKE MYSELF!" Spike swore.

"I saw Angel." Buffy finally disclosed.

"Isn't it why you went there?"

"No" Buffy corrected. "I saw him and he… saw me. We saw each other. He was tied up."

"What?" Spike asked with an amused expression.

"Not like that" Buffy rolled her eyes. "As in tied up by someone else. Urgh! He was in danger and I interfered okay?"

"Oh" Spike sighed in disappointment. "Wait what happened exactly?"

Buffy was about to blurt out the whole story when she decided against it. "Doesn't matter"

"Buffy"

"I'm fine, really" Buffy assured Spike with a smile. "I am just glad they didn't get a chance to catch up. Anyways don't you have a date with that perky waitress tonight."

"Oh yeah" Spike breathed already fantasizing about how the night may pass.

"Is it not against your code to date humans or something?" Buffy cut in Spike's daydreams.

"Oh she is only a third human." Spike stated as a matter of fact.

"Great! Good for you"

"I know right?" Spike continued excitedly, not noticing Buffy's sarcastic tone.

"Spike what would I do without you?" Buffy asked earnestly causing Spike to soften his features.

"You would do fine. Buffy last two years I have seen you, your power, your strength, how you try. You are an extraordinary woman. No matter what you will always come out, you will survive." Spike looked at her and added as an afterthought. "If not for yourself then for your daughter."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Meanwhile Gunn was in a dilemma. All his life he had lived on the streets, trusting no one but himself. He lived a life of brutality and horrors without any real friends, people who depended on him, sure, but friends, people whom he knew he could depend on, people whom he owed his life to, not many. In fact, there were only two such people. And right now it seemed like his loyalty to them was conflicting with each other.

Confused and in desperate need of advice he made his way to Anne's shelter.

"Gunn whatever brings you hear."

"I got news on Anne"

"As in…"

"Petite blond vampire ass kicking Anne." Gunn stated

"Where, how, when? How do you I…"

"Wow!" Gun put a hand on Anne's mouth. "Calm down girl."

"Oh yeah" Anne smiled sheepishly. "I guess I just got excited."

"I don't know where she is."

"Oh" Anne started arranging the donated bed spreads. "Then what do you know."

"She was here" Gunn revealed. "Apparently she has been here quite a bit of times."

"And she didn't find the time to I don't know drop by or something." Anne said in a bitter voice.

'"There is more to it." Gunn placated Anne. "You know Angel, the guy I work for?"

"Sure, the one who used MY shelter to get his vendetta against that godforsaken law firm."

"Yeah… well he" Gunn faltered, "He knows Anne, or rather Buffy."

Anne turned around in shock, "You know her real name?"

"Yeah I…"

"How? God she is gonna kill me if she finds out. And she will find out, and oh God I promised her I would never tell anyone and I…"

"ANNE!" Gunn took her by the shoulders and made her sit down. "I came to know about it from Angel."

"Huh?"

"Angel" Gunn clarified. "He is her ex. Apparently they had some Romeo Juliet thing going on. He saw her the day before. She… she was following him… she kinda saved his life."

"Angel… Angel. Buffy she… she. Ugh!" Anne cried out in frustration. "Darn it! Angel, how could I not have realized it before."

"What?" Gunn demanded in confusion.

"Buffy! When I first met her. When I was staying with her in that shanty apartment, she used to wake up calling out Angel. She was mostly quiet, I wouldn't have even noticed if I didn't pay attention. Angel must have been her boyfriend. The reason she left. Wait, no she said her boyfriend was dead."

"He was." Gunn affirmed. "That summer Angel had gone to hell. Ann… Buffy sent him."

"What the…"

"It's complicated." Gunn interjected. "End of the world kind of deal. I am a little fuzzy on the details myself."

"She was forced to kill the person she loved." Anne concluded.

"Yeah she did."

"Oh God!" Anne choked. "No wonder she wanted to disappear."

"Yeah good thing he came back." Gunn added.

"I guess, except they didn't exactly get the fairy tale ending."

They both sat in silence for a while before Gunn spoke again.

"He is still in love with her."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Gunn fidgeted, "We don't know much about her, where she is, what she is doing but we do know her current identity or her…"

"NO" Anne stood up.

"I just thought"

"You listen to me Charles Gunn." Anne grabbed him by his shirt. I don't care how hard it is for you to keep secrets from your new friends, I don't care if your morals are questioned, but you will not tell them a damn thing."

"Alright" Gunn relented suddenly wary of the little blonde.

"We owe this to her." Anne tried to make him understand. "We would have been long dead without her. You out in the streets, your blood drained body ripped apart by dogs and me a skeleton in hell."

"I know. I won't tell her secret. I promise."

"Any news"

"No, sorry Angelcakes." Lorne looked at Angel sympathetically.

"Sunnydale"

"Nada" Cordelia slammed the phone down causing Fred to flinch.

"Well we just have to keep on looking then."

"Angel I think she…"

"No, don't. Cordy I gave up on her once. I am not doing it again." Angel ran a hand though his hair and gripped it, looking ready to rip it off.

"You have to see the facts Angel." Cordelia knew that this was hurting Angel but it needed to be done. "It has been a week. We have looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere" Angel persisted.

Cordelia clenched her fingers in frustration. "So what you are going to look for her in every single town?"

"I don't know. I don't…" Angel sat down on the couch with a gaunt look.

Cordelia waked over and sat next to him holding his hand. "I know, but Angel I… I just think that you won't find her unless she wants you to."

"So what, I just let go of her?"

"For the time being."

* * *

…few years later…

"ANGELA JOYCE O' SHEA!"

Angela looked up from her latest sketch pushing her deep chocolate hair from her emerald eyes.

"Crap!" The eight year old muttered. She got up from her bed and silently made her way outside, an innocent smile gracing her cherubic face.

"Mom"

Buffy or rather Liz looked at her daughter crossly. "I just got an email from your counselor."

"Oh" Angela's countenance remained unchanged.

'The perfect poker face. Like father like daughter.' Buffy thought before continuing. "Would you like to know what it said?"

"Umm…"

"It said my daughter, was apparently found fighting with a fifth grader who now has a black eye and a bruised cheek." Buffy folded her arms, her face still calm. "Now what I would like to know is that how come my said daughter did not mention it to me."

"It's complicated." Angela squeaked.

"Actually it isn't." Buffy countered. "In fact I have the perfect solution."

"Solution?" Angela looked up in alarm

"You are grounded."

"But I was grounded last week." Angela protested

"No more T.V. No more batman comics and no more sparring with Spike."

"But Mom!" Angela whined.

"In fact no more seeing Spike until I say so."

"Mom it wasn't my fault."

"When is it ever Angela?" Buffy sighed. "It's always someone else that you blame, but in the end you are the one who gets in trouble, and you never learn."

"I don't mean to"

"You always promise me that it's the last time and it happens again and…"

"He called you a slut."

"What?' Buffy froze.

"He… I don't exactly know what it means, but I know that it means something bad. I told him to stop but he pushed me and said it again. He… he said that you are a slut and that is why daddy left us. I got mad.

"Angie" Buffy felt tears prick her eyes.

"I didn't even hit him that hard I promise." Angie insisted. "He is just a big pouf of a pussy."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Umm… Spike." Angie replied meekly, causing Buffy to purse her lips.

"I don't want to hear that word on your mouth ever again. Got it young lady?"

"Yes mommy." Angela replied in hopes of calming her mother's anger. "So mom, am I still grounded?"

"Yes" Buffy smiled. "Nice try though."

In another dimension

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Time is running out brother." The female Oracle said worriedly. "The champion is still not with his progeny. And neither is the destroyer."

"It is not in our hands sister." The male oracle reminded her.

"Well then it's time we take it in our hands."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

Los Angeles, The Hyperion

"I think the ceremony in side and the reception by the pool would be nice." The werewolf gushed.

"Well you are the bride." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you think is fine."

"I think it sounds perfect." Fred interposed before another war of words erupted between the werewolf and the expecting seer, while Gunn placed a placating hand on Cordelia.

"Sweety, not again." Gunn warned his wife.

"What? I was just trying to be helpful." Cordelia gave Gunn a saccharine smile. Gunn shook his head in defeat.

"What do you think?" The werewolf turned to her fiancé.

"It sounds lovely Nina." Angel answered from his seat, the sunlight on his hair hinting at the almost invisible red tint.

So much had happened in the last few years. After seeing Buffy Angel had searched her for months like a mad man. But the trail was turning colder by the day. Not that there was a trail to start with. He was finally ready to give up. All his friends were telling him to when support came from the most unexpected place.

Connor!

Connor had asked him to keep on looking. He had even offered his help. Angel could tell that his son was fascinated by Buffy. Who wouldn't be? So father and son together had kept on looking and had bonded over the impossible quest. Angel had told him about Buffy and in return Connor had revealed about his childhood. But soon they accepted that their search was pointless.

Angel had stopped looking after a year, but in his heart the search had not been pointless. Sure he had not found Buffy, but he had found something just as important. Buffy Summers had unknowingly reunited Angel with his son.

Years had passed since then and a lot had changed. He had battled with a renegade power Jasmine, taken over Wolf Ram and Hart, found a girlfriend in Nina and had almost died in the hands of the senior partner's army. Tired and weak they had all taken refuge at the Hyperion, with most of the team at their death bed. All hope seemed to be lost when the hotel was bathed in a heavenly glow which soaked Angel, and for the first time since the forgotten day he was alive… a human.

It was different, he was different. He was still a champion of the powers, he still had his strength. "A male slayer" Cordelia had helpfully supplied. It was everything he had dreamt of, but he did not have the one he wanted to share this gift with.

It had been three years since that day. He was twenty nine now, and he was a licensed detective thanks to Kate. Angel Investigations was up and running. Gunn and Cordelia were happily married and expecting their first child, and Fred and Wesley were a solid couple. And his relationship with Connor had never been better.

Oh and most importantly, he was getting married in a month.

"I just hope that it all goes smoothly. I really don't want you all to be hunting demons. It might clash with the wedding preparations." Nina chirped while glossing over the bridal magazines.

"Nope, wouldn't want that." Cordelia huffed. "Oh oh"

"What?" Gunn sat next to her and held her hands.

"Vision!"

Cordelia closed her eyes in concentration. "A girl, Oakwood elementary school!"

* * *

**God I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Till then REVIEW YOU CRAZY KIDS 3 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy, Mike and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon.**

* * *

"A girl, Oakwood elementary school!"

"Oh great!" Nina muttered scowling.

"You okay?" Angel kneeled down by her seat in concern.

"Yeah, that vision was something." Cordelia panted. "I mean since the deal with Skip, I hardy felt anything, but this one, phew."

"Is the baby okay?" Connor asked in concern causing Cordelia and Angel to smile. Long gone was the Destroyer of Quortoth. In his place was a son Angel could be proud of.

"Yeah the baby is fine." Cordelia reassured him.

"Of course she is. My daughter is no damsel." Gunn boasted.

"We don't know the gender yet Gunn." Cordelia reminded him for the thousandth time.

"So what? I can tell. Maternal instincts says it's a girl."

"Actually you are the dad hunn."

"I am sorry to break this rather riveting conversation but we might have a case here." Wesley interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Fred took her place by the computer already in research mode.

"Guys maybe we can deal with this, say after the wedding?" Nina supplied weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss California, but there are more important things in the world than you dressing up in white, which by the way… so not your color."

"Cordy!" Angel warned.

"Just saying" Cordelia walked towards Fred. "The place is Oakwood, definitely not in Cali, I think the place looked like a parking lot, perhaps for the school. And the girl must be around seven to nine years." Cordelia thought for a while. "Pretty…umm… brunette, green eyes, has a bump on her nose."

"Did something attack her?" Angel asked shaking out thoughts of another green eyed girl with a bump on her nose.

"Oh yes!" Cordelia inwardly chastised herself for forgetting the most important part. "A demon, green."

"Green?" Lorne panicked.

"Not your kind. It had…it had a ruby kind of thing on its forehead. It kinda looked like a mutant ninja turtle... Hey maybe."

"Mohra demon" Angel whispered.

"That mean something to you?" Wesley started to pull out his books.

"Yeah, it does" Angel headed towards the phone. "We need to warn Faith."

"Mohra" Cordelia frowned, "Wasn't that the one that attacked on that thanksgiving." Cordelia eyed Angel meaningfully.

"Yes it was."

"Why now, after all this time?" Cordelia wondered out loud.

"Dad, what's going on?" Conner asked worried by the sudden look of dread on his father's face.

"End of days."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

**Oakwood, Minnesotta…**

"Maybe we can have a cat."

"Or a dog" Angel suggested curling his hands around Buffy.

"How are you here?" Buffy asked in a childlike voice.

Angel placed his chin on her shoulder, "Where else shall I be?"

"I missed you"

Angel kissed her neck lightly while smiling at his daughter, "Hmm… We should get a retriever, Angie will like that."

Buffy leaned back against his chest. "She gets lonely sometimes; you would be good for her."

"So you want me to stay?"

"Yeah" Buffy looked meekly at Angel. "I do"

"Why? You didn't need me all this time." Angel suddenly jerked her away and snarled. Buffy reached for him with a desperate wail, as he disappeared into nothingness.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Angela asked while pressing her hand to her middle, which was bleeding. "Please bring him back."

"Angie!" Buffy woke up with a start.

Next morning Buffy made her way to Spike's.

"Hello love!" Spike looked up from painting his nails black.

"I had a dream." Buffy slammed the door shut.

"Okay!' Spike motioned Buffy to continue.

"Angel… he was in it"

"Oh good" Spike stood up. "Hold on, just let me get the popcorn first."

"Funny" Buffy flopped unceremoniously on the couch. Spike's apartment was basement level

and consisted of a living room, a kitchenette and a bedroom. Black curtains adorned the single window while the floor was covered with mismatched rugs which were probably stolen from the neighborhood. Other than that a worn out couch, and a flat screen were the only furniture visible.

"You have dreamed of the ponce before pet." Spike reminded Buffy while grabbing for the Weetabix.

"This was different. It started out similarly…"

"You and Angel were living the American dream." Spike guessed.

"Yeah, that's when it turned into a nightmare." Buffy closed her eyes hoping to forget.

Spike laid a hand on her back. "What happened?"

"He… he pushed me away, and… Angie… Oh God Angie she… she was hurt and I couldn't help, I was just standing there…I."

"Shh… It was just a dream pet"

"What if it wasn't?" Buffy insisted. "Last time I ignored my dream Angel lost his soul."

"You think maybe you should contact them incase Angela is in danger."

"No… it's been five years since I have been there. God I don't even know if they are dead or alive."

"You never wonder."

"Every single day. But it's too risky. Last time it got too close, I can't."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"I'm telling you. Batman can totally kick superman's ass." Angela tried to make her friend see her point while waiting for her aunt Mandy in the parking lot.

"Oh please!" Scoffed the sandy haired boy. "Batman can't even fly."

"Oh yeah!" Angela rebuffed, "Well at least he is not afraid of a stupid stone Mike."

"It's a Kryp-to-nite" Mike corrected before glancing up. "Wow what's that?"

Angela craned her neck to see what Mike was pointing at, to see a huge green being running towards her with a sword.

"Mike, stay behind me." Angela warned standing up, her eyes gleaming with the same determination of her mother's. As the green monster approached her, Angela jumped up to land a kick on the family jewels which made the demon fall down and howl in pain.

"What is that?" Mike stammered.

"I don't know." Angela panted. "It is a boy though. He cried when I kicked him there." Angela's eyes widened as the demon stood up again.

"Okay" Angela swallowed loudly. "Time to run."

"What about mom?" Mike panicked. "What if she comes here and he attacks her."

"Right, and what if he cuts off her hands." Angela shivered. "She will never make brownies again. I like her brownies." Angela scowled darkly and glared at the demon. "I will never let you cut her hands you big green wannabe ninja turtle."

"What she said" Mike agreed from behind.

With a cry Angela ran at the wannabe ninja turtle and with a swift jump, she attacked herself to his shoulders and started hitting him on his head. Meanwhile Mike grabbed a shovel and started hitting any part of the demon he could find.

"Remember Spike's training. Remember Spike's training." Angela and Mike chanted.

"This is the place." Cordelia shrieked." This is it."

Angel stopped the engine. Sounds of a scuffle could be heard from nearby. "Cordy, stay inside."

"No way!" Cordelia protested.

"Listen to him." Gunn ordered

"No, pregnancy hormones are not gonna let me stay here while a kid is in danger."

"Fine, then make sure you stay behind me." Gunn ceded.

Angel and the gang made their way to where the sounds came from to see two kids giving a Mohra demon a run for his money.

Angel watched mesmerized, while the dark haired girl shook the sword out of the demon's hand and held it with an expertise which would make the greatest fencers look like amateurs. The boy meanwhile was fiercely focused on hitting the demon's back with what looked like a shovel.

"That the girl from your vision." Wesley took off his glasses and started cleaning them vigorously.

"Umm I think so."

"Oh!"

"Oh oh" Cordelia clenched Gunn's arm.

"What?"

"The vision" Cordelia fumbled. "It's happening."

The girl suddenly lost her balance and fell on her back while the sword skidded away from her reach. The demon was about to make a grab for the girl when Angel rushed in pushing the Mohra demon away.

"Gunn, get the girl away!" Angel struggled with the demon for a while before smashing the jewel on his forehead. Angel turned around to check on the girl who was staring at him with eerily familiar wide green eyes.

"Are you Batman?"

"Huh?" Angel frowned in confusion before chuckling. "No. Sorry I'm not."

"Why not?" Angela sat up. "You… you are wearing black, and…and you fight well, like Batman. And you totally kick ass." Angela observed causing Cordelia to smirk.

"Umm…"

"Batman is not real retard." Mike waked towards Angela dropping his shovel.

"You don't know that MORON."

"Okay!" Cordelia cut in. "You both are giving me Xander flashbacks."

"Mike! Angela!" A woman in her early thirties came running.

"Mom!"

"Mandy!"

"What happened?" Amanda crouched down next to Mike.

"Who are you?" Gunn asked curtly.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"She is my mom." Mike stepped up.

"Look your daughter's life is in danger, let's get her someplace safe."

"Who?" Amanda glanced around in confusion, until her eyes rested on Angela.

"Oh she isn't…"

"She is SO not my sister." Mike shook his head vigorously.

"MIKE!" Amanda glared at the fifth grader before returning to Angel. "Angela is in danger?"

"Yes." Angel looked around the parking lot. "We need to get inside somewhere."

"You just expect me to believe you."

"Yes, actually he does." Cordelia impatiently stepped in. "And since he just put his life in danger for her, I can assure you he is the good guy here."

"Yes he did." Angela nodded enthusiastically. "He was like batman."

"Not real."

"Is too!"

"KIDS!" Amanda looked at Angel and Cordelia skeptically. "Alright, we can go to a friend's. She cannot be safer."

"Her parents?" Cordelia questioned

"I'll take care of it."

After a few discussions and arguments the eclectic group boarded the back rental car and headed toward the directions provided by Amanda.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Well maybe you just need to spend time with her you know." Spike punched the air. "That's it that's what the dream means. You should have more family time with her. I mean presently I spend more time with the chit than you do."

"Speaking of which, no more hanging out with her in my absence."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Two words… Pouf and Pussy."

"Oh for God's sake"

"She is my daughter."

"And I am William the bloody! You cannot expect me to read her Cinderella." Spike exclaimed while Buffy snorted.

"Oh please! Spike you are not William the Bloody. Not anymore." Buffy grinned mischievously "You are Uncle Spikey!" Buffy imitated her daughter.

"Just you wait slayer"

"Yeah yeah… Been hearing that for a while know. I mean what are you waiting for exactly? Your chip stopped working about three years ago, and yet you drink pig's blood and let an eight year old order you around."

"Alright! I know I am a big softy when it comes to the nibblet, but I can still give you one hell of a fight."

"Which is exactly why I trust you with Angela."

"So that's why you skipped work?" Spike changed the subject self-consciously. "Cause of the dream."

"It was… I think about it even now, and it gives me the chills."

"It's gonna be okay slayer."

The vampire and the slayer sat down to enjoy a repeat telecast of Passions when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Buffy got up and made her way to the door.

"It's probably my blood delivery."

"Eww" Buffy made a face while turning the door knob. As she opened the door, all color drained from her face.

* * *

**Yeah I know Another cliffhanger. Sorry...**

**But you can always express your discontentment in your smashing reviews.**

**Anyways Ill post the next chapter ASAP and this story still has a long way to go so sit tight.**

**Till then... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**

**AN: I published a new story Close your eyes, I would like your thoughts on it... :D**

* * *

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with the father of her child.

"Angel?"

"MOM!"

Buffy looked down to see her daughter tugging at her shirt. "You will never believe what happened."

"Mom" Angel gasped.

"Huh?" Angela turned back and realized that she was not alone and took upon herself to explain everything to her mother. "This is Angel, he is kinda like batman and he saved me from this green monster."

"What?"

"Uhuh" Angela nodded. "It was so cool, scary too ooh and I took the demon's sword and hit him. But I hurt my knee and arms."

Buffy crouched down in front of her daughter forgetting the rest of the crowd. "Are you okay?"

"Yes mommy I'm fine, I"

"You're bleeding." Buffy brushed her fingers over Angela's injured knee which caused Angela to whimper.

"Oh honey!" Buffy kissed her daughter's forehead and roamed her eyes over the various scrapes and bruises adorning her daughters face and body. "I'm so sorry I was not there to protect you, I"

"No I'm fine." Angela hurriedly assured Buffy remembering how worried her mother seemed to get. Buffy looked at Angela once more before hugging her fiercely.

"Mom, not in front of others." Angela whined silently reminding Buffy of the unexpected guests. Stiff as stone she got up and looked directly into Angel's dark eyes.

"What's with all the noise pet?" Spike came out towards the door.

"Spike" Cordelia screeched.

"SPIKE!" Angel growled. He pushed past Buffy to pounce on the blonde vampire and all hell broke loose.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Angel No"

"Spikey."

"Will you just listen?"

"You son of a bitch." Angel was about to land another bow when he found himself flying across the room to slump down by the television.

"How about we all get inside before the neighbors start complaining." Buffy glared at Angel.

The whole group was sitting in Spike's living room. Cordelia Gunn and Angela were sitting on the couch; Amanda was on the floor with her arms around Mike while Buffy and Angel were both leaning on opposite walls. Spike was by the kitchen counter smirking.

"One of us should talk before I go into labor."

"Yes that would be nice." Wesley coughed.

"Uh yeah." Buffy turned to her daughter. "Why don't you and Mike go inside and finish up your homework."

"Now?"

"Yes NOW"

"But"

"Sweety" Amanda cut in. "Let's go in. Get your cut cleaned up okay. Come on." With that Amanda dragged Mike and Angela into the single bedroom.

"So your pregnant." Buffy started with polite conversation.

"Oh yes! Fifth month. This is my husband." Cordelia entwined her hands with Gunn much to Buffy's surprise.

"Good to see you again Gunn." Buffy's words caused Cordelia's, Wesley's and Angel's head to turn at him.

"Oh have we met before?" Gunn asked with mock innocence causing Buffy to quirk an eyebrow.

"What, you both know each other?"

"I saved his life once." Buffy came to Gunn's defense. "I didn't tell him my name, and it was kinda dark. He probably didn't even see me."

"Uh huh." Cordelia was not convinced.

"So how did you guys find me?" Buffy asked in a business-like voice.

"Cordelia had a vision."

Buffy visibly stiffened. "About?"

"Your daughter was in danger." Angel replied, slightly stumbling over the word daughter.

"From?"

"A demon attacked her. Um… it's called a Mohra demon." Wesley informed her kindly.

Buffy clenched her fists and tried to find her composure. "Thanks for saving her life."

"Well now that's taken care of, you wanna tell us what's the vampire who tried to kill us numerous times doing at your place?" Cordelia demanded.

"Vampire?" Gunn looked around in confusion.

"Actually it's my place love." Spike casually corrected her.

"Great. Good to know that we are at a vampire's lair." Cordelia commented sardonically.

"It's a long story."

"Got a chip. Can't hurt humans. Buffy took me in. Now I'm on the home team."

"Apparently not that long."

"You let in a vampire into the shelter?" Gunn looked appalled.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia looked at Gunn suspiciously.

"No… I mean. Buffy let the Vampire into her house and umm… house is a shelter so."

"Whatever" Cordelia rolled her eyes before narrowing them at Gunn. "We will talk later."

"So Spike was with you all this time?" Angel sounded hurt.

"Yeah he was." Buffy smiled at Spike adoringly causing Angel to grind his teeth.

"Wanna tell me why you ran?"

"I really don't"

"Well surprisingly enough I don't care about what you want right now."

"Of course not! You only care about what _you_ _think_ I want. Well honey, your thoughts are way off."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Welcome to the Angel and Buffy show." Cordelia muttered under her breath leaning on Gunn tiredly. Meanwhile Spike was turning his head from Buffy to Angel and back much like one would in a tennis match.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked desperately.

"Why _am_ _I_ doing this? Do you have any idea what I went through? What your mother, your watcher, your friends went through?"

"Do you know what I went through?" Buffy shrieked causing Angela to drop her crayon in the other room.

"Gee let me think." Angel put his hand on his chin and pretended to be in deep thought before looking up. "Oh I know. You slept with the first guy who looked at you, got knocked up; the father turned you down and you couldn't handle it so you bolted." Angel fumed, too furious to think about the harsh words leaving his mouth.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. Good thing you know. I was worried sick about having to explain it to you."

Angel softened his features. "Point is you could have come to us. Any of us."

"Maybe she did." Spike interposed. "Maybe you all were too thickheaded to notice that she did."

"Yeah and having no other option she sought solace under your wings."

"Jealous?"

"SPIKE!" Buffy eyed Spike silently warning him to not speak another word.

"Whatever happened was my decision. Don't blame Spike."

"He's not." Cordelia spoke up. "It's just funny how you trusted him over your friends; oh and brunette, stealing my looks are we now."

"We are not friends Cordelia." Buffy ignored the jibe on the hair color.

"Thank God for that." Cordelia spit back. "I'm talking about your dear scoobies, and Angel."

"I don't feel particularly inclined to explain myself to you."

"That's enough!" Angel silenced them all.

"Arguing will not change anything. We came here for a reason. Buffy your… your daughter might still be in danger."

"I can take care of it"

"If you could, Cordy wouldn't have gotten a vision. You don't know what could have happened if we weren't there today."

"I get it." Buffy sighed. "I know, next time I will be more careful."

"You can't do this alone. Think with your head" Cordelia stood up.

"Cordy! She doesn't want our help." Angel glanced up at Buffy. "But if you do, we are staying here for a few days." Angel handed her the address. "We won't contact Sunnydale unless you want otherwise."

"Thank you." Buffy nodded.

Angel was about to go out the door when Buffy stopped him.

"Wait, there's sewer access from inside."

"Sewer? Oh" Angel shifted uncomfortably. "I don't need to hide from the daylight anymore."

"What?"

Angel reached for Buffy's hand and placed her fingers on his left wrist. Buffy felt the same warmth and pulsing of blood she had felt about nine years ago. "You're human."

"Yeah"

"Mohra demon."

'How do you"

"Umm… Thanksgiving, you killed one… umm… I did a little research. You shouldn't be fighting anymore you could get hurt." Buffy said while holding back her tears.

"No he wouldn't" Cordelia chimed in excitedly. It's not Mohra demons. Its shanshu."

"English please."

"There was a prophecy."

"Another one."

'Uh yeah, it basically said I would turn human after a certain fight, but I still have my strength."

"Lucky you." Buffy smiled up at him. "You finally got your happy ending."

Angel left with a last look at Buffy.

"Buffy?" Spike shook Buffy gently

"I need to get Angela home." Buffy shrugged off Spike's arm and went inside.

"You gonna just ignore this?" Spike stubbornly continued. "Sweep it under the rug, pray it's gonna go away."

"Gee you figured out my plan."

"Buffy!" Spike grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Do you really think all this is a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Your dreams, the attack, Angel everything. Slayer, have you considered the possibility of the prophecy trying to come true?"

"No…nonono" Buffy felt a sudden wave of nausea. "She is eight."

"And she is stronger than people thrice her age. She can beat me if she tries and she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"But…"

"The prophecy did not specify an age slayer."

"What prophecy?" Buffy and Spike glaced at the bedroom door to see Amanda with the two kids by her side.

"Do I get to hear the whole story Lizzie, or shall I say Buffy?"

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Angel you okay?" Cordelia looked at Angel uncertainly. Wesley was pouring himself a drink while Gunn stood by a corner with a guilty look on his face. They had reached the hotel half an hour ago and Angel had yet to talk about Buffy.

"Angel"

"Huh" Angel looked up. "Yeah I fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

Cordelia raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't."

"Angel it's not good to keep these things inside." Wesley advised.

"It's really not." Gunn agreed silently.

"Well there is nothing to talk about." Angel huffed.

"Of course there is. In fact" Cordelia's eyes shone in excitement. "Hey now that Buffy is here you should probably call off the wedding, because loving one and marrying another leads to all sorts of complications."

"Cordelia!"

"What?" Cordelia asked innocently. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Buffy was my past." Angel explained causing Cordelia to scoff. "Besides she probably has someone."

"We can always threaten the "someone"." Cordelia suggested.

"What? No." Angel rolled his eyes while inwardly considering the possibility and planning the murder of the "someone" with graphic detail.

"Her daughter is still in danger." Wesley reminded them all of the reason they came to Oakwood in the first place.

"She doesn't want our help."

"Yeah and once she makes up her mind there's no changing it." Gunn thought out, loud causing everyone to stare at him.

"How would you know?" Wesley questioned.

"Well, she just seems to be that way." Gunn improvised.

"You know what" Cordelia stood up scowling at Gunn. "Why don't we all just take it slow today, and we will get back to this tomorrow."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Wow" Amanda looked at Buffy in sadness and wonderment, while Eric was still trying to take everything in. He had been called to Spike's place by his wife, so here he was still in his white shirt and chalk stained black slacks, hearing the extremely confusing story of Buffythe vampire slayer, the vampire with a soul and their prophecy child. Meanwhile, Spike, the slayer's once nemesis was out with his and the slayer's kid for ice-cream. Aahh the irony of life!

"So Angela's father is a vampire" Eric tried to clarify.

"Yes, but not anymore."

"He is human now." Amanda reminded Eric.

"Yeah, but I thought he was human before."

"He was…Ugh!" Buffy sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't matter. None of it matters okay."

"But it does." Amanda insisted. "He is human now. The curse thing does not exist. He can get a happy again. So there ya go. You can be with him."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Isn't it always?" Amanda muttered before her mind drifted away in a different direction. "He is a muffin though."

"Yeah he is." Buffy sighed dreamily while Eric rolled his eyes.

"A stud muffin. If I were you I would chain him up to my bed and have my wicked way with him."

"Good thing you are married." Eric grouched.

"Honey why don't you go out and see if the kids are back yet." Amanda ordered her husband away before continuing with her conversation. "Oh and I would have a mini fridge by the bed filed with syrups and whipped cream to pour on him and enjoy."

"Don't forget the ice cream." Buffy supplied getting lost in memories.

Amanda eyed Buffy "You have done this with him haven't you?"

"Not with chains."

"Well you got to save some for the next time."

"That's what I thought at the time, except I was thinking more in the lines of silk scarves and blindfolds."

"You little slut!"

"They are back" Eric shouted from outside cutting their talk short.

"I should go home. Angela had too much excitement for one day."

"No kidding"

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?"

"I don't"

"Oh please!" Cordelia raised her palm. "Don't even think about lying, or you are sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Alright, I knew her and she did save my life once. She is the reason I'm still alive, hell that girl is the one who taught me how to fight."

"When was this?"

"Some summer…" Gunn tried to remember. "Umm… she ran away from her house. I think she had sent Angel to hell or something"

"That's when she met you?"

"Yeah, me and Anne"

"The shelter girl"

"Yes, I was terrible at fighting vampires then. Muggers, street thugs fine, but vampires, I had only come to know about them a few months ago. She pretty much taught me every damn thing I know about them."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…"

"There is more to this, isn't it?"

"Yep"

"Well go on then."

"About a month before I met you all, she came to me for help."

"Help?"

"Yes, and she had that Spike with her."

"You helped her run away." Cordelia realized. "All this time you knew where she was and…"

"No…" Gunn panicked. "You got it wrong sweetheart. I didn't know where she was. I knew someone who could get fake IDs. I helped her get one for herself. I knew her current name, but that's all. And I did not even know that her real name was Buffy till that time she saved Angel from Conner. I had no idea, but then I finally saw her photo."

"You should have said something."

"I wanted to, but I had given the girl my word and me saying something would not have helped you much."

"We will never know that now." Cordelia muttered.

"Guess we won't"

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"It's getting closer"

Buffy and Angel were standing on a balcony, the city skyline shining in front of them in the dark. Their daughter was beside them, playing with a wooden sword.

"Make it go away." Buffy whimpered causing Angel to chuckle softly.

"I wish I could my love."

Buffy clenched on to Angel tightly wishing to never let him go and pressed her cheek to his enormous chest. "Then why don't you?" Buffy did not know what was coming closer, but she knew it was not pleasant and wanted it stopped.

"Because you won't let me."

Buffy freed Angel from her grasp and tried to turn away but Angel held her tight. "You have to trust me beloved. You can't do this alone. You can't win this alone."

"I'm afraid" Buffy confessed.

"You should be" Angel and Buffy both turned to look at their daughter.

"Mom can I play with Connor please, he says he can teach me how to fight."

"I don't know." Buffy looked uncertain.

"Mom, please say yes, there isn't enough time."

Buffy laughed softly shaking her head at her daughter. "We have all the time in the world my sweet."

"No we don't" Connor was standing by the door holding a crossbow. He was covered with blood and grime and was dressed in what looked like self-made clothes created from demon skin. He had a sword on at his waist and a necklace of dried demon parts adorned his neck.

"I don't understand." Buffy looked at Angel in confusion.

"Mom, please." Angela whined. "Let me play with him."

"I am not sure."

"You should have said yes." Angel whispered from behind.

"What?" Suddenly Angela burst into flames.

Buffy snapped her eyes open and found herself on her bed drenched in her own sweat.

"Angel is your cell phone out of battery again?" Cordelia demanded while poring herself some decaf.

"No why?"

"Because your fiancé cannot reach you and has been bugging me since six in the morning. What a wonderful way to start a Saturday."

"Err… I switched it off. I wanted to be left alone."

"So you could fantasize about Buffy." Gunn deduced and gave Wesley a high five.

"Yeah you all are hilarious." Angel rolled his eyes. "In fact you should try out at the circus as clowns."

"Ooh someone hit a soft spot." Cordelia cooed. "Poor baby."

Angel was desperately thinking of a way to get out of the conversation when fortunately the doorbell rang."

"I'll get it." Angel sprang up and dashed to get the door causing his three partners to howl with laughter.

"Anyways who would be visiting us here?" Cordelia wondered while topping her slice of French toast with bacon strips.

"No clue"

"Maybe Angel ordered something else"

"More food?" Wesley spluttered while Cordelia looked at the door in anticipation praying for some more pancakes with pickles on top.

Angel opened the wooden door to reveal Buffy.

"You are right."

"Huh?" Angel was still trying to get over the fact that Buffy was standing at his door step.

"My daughter is in danger and I do need help."

"Oh" Angel's eyes rove over Buffy's slender figure before resting at her slight cleavage hinting at the hidden treasure.

"Angel, are you okay?" Buffy frowned.

"Yeah." Angel shook his head trying to focus. "C…come on in."

"Thanks" Buffy sauntered in while Angel stared at the light swing of her hips.

"As if my life was not complicated enough." Angel groaned.

"Buffy, hey what brings you here?" Wesley looked surprised.

"Have breakfast with us. Gunn order some more pancakes and don't forget the pickles." Cordelia gestured Gunn to getup.

"No it's fine. Not that hungry."

"I'll order some anyway." Gunn stood up "And Cordy if you want more food, you just gotta ask."

"It's the baby that's hungry." Cordelia grumbled.

Buffy looked at Cordelia amicably. "When I was pregnant I used to eat crunchy peanut butter all day. I even topped my pepperoni pizza with it. Now that I think about it, eww."

"Huh, I should try that."

"So, "Wesley, the head steady one, interrupted. "Buffy you must have something important to say."

"Yeah!" Buffy stared at her hands. "I think Angela is in danger and it won't stop until something happens."

"What do you think will happen?" Angel questioned.

"I don't know." Buffy sounded hopeless. "But I know it's major."

"Demon population of this town has escalated over the last month for no apparent reason." Wesley disclosed.

"I think you should call the cavalry."

"Even Sunnydale?"

"Even Sunnydale" Buffy answered. Angel nodded and took a seat next to her.

"It's going to be alright."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I will keep this one."

* * *

**Next up.**

**Drama drama and more drama, with Buffy meeting her mother and the scoobies. God I can't wait for it.**

**Till then REVIEW people**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**

**AN: Sorry but this is a very short chapter, but I promise to publish more soon... :D**

* * *

"Liz everything is fine"

"No no no" Buffy was cleaning the kitchen counter frantically despite it already being sparkling clean. "I have to keep on going. I need to keep on going."

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned. "I don't think your mother really cares about how clean your apartment is."

"But I need to"

Eric grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and sat her down forcefully. "What you need to do is to chill, relax and calm down. You are scaring your daughter." Eric glanced at Angela, who was watching the whole ordeal with wide eyes while clutching onto Mr. Gordo in an attempt to comfort herself.

Angela had been told that they would be having guests come over. She would finally meet her grandmother for the first time. Many of her mother's old friends were also going to come, but not her father. Never her father. Angela bit her lip and brushed her fingers over her silver cross which according to her mother was a gift from her dad.

"I will meet him someday." Angela thought with conviction as the doorbell rang.

"You can do this slayer. We are all right beside you." Spike rubbed Buffy's shoulders before lightly pushing her towards the door.

"Okay! Here we go" With a determined look Buffy marched towards the door.

"BUFFY" Buffy was suddenly smothered and engulfed in hugs and kisses.

"Oh God I thought I had lost you for good"

"Mom"

Joyce finally let her daughter go and looked at her lovingly. "I missed you"

"I missed you too mom" Buffy choked before she eyed the rest of the gang.

"Willow"

"Hey Buffy" Willow greeted weakly.

"Buffster" Xander nodded.

"It's good to see you guys"

"You too" Buffy stared at her friends. "What no hugs?"

With a loud sob Willow lurched onto Buffy with Xander right behind.

"God Buffy we missed you so much"

"How could you leave us?"

"I'm so sorry. I had to" Finally Buffy managed to extract herself from her two best friends only to find herself in the arms of her suddenly not so stuffy watcher. He hugged her deeply before finally releasing her.

"Check you out. Goodbye tweed."

"Erm yeah" Giles blushed. "It's more practical."

"Hey B"

Buffy looked over at the brunette slayer who stood by the door.

"Hello Faith. You look good."

"Yeah" Faith looked sheepish. "Wanna introduce us to your friends?"

"Hi I'm Eric"

"Amanda. I'm Eric's wife" Amanda motioned towards the bleach blonde vampire. "This is Spike"

"The chipped vampire" Faith smirked.

"Actually."

"Yes" Buffy cut in while giving Spike a pointed look, desperately hoping he keeps his mouth shut about the broken chip.

"I'm Angela." Angela stepped forward meekly. "An… Angela Joyce O' Shea"

"The newcomers gasped out loud and Joyce went and crouched in front of her granddaughter.

"Hey" Joyce croaked through tears. "Do you know who I am?"

'Granma?"

Joyce and Angela seemed to love each other's company. Currently the grandmother and granddaughter had retired to Angela's room where Angela was showing Joyce her sketches and comic collection.

"She is so cute" Willow gushed. "Isn't she cute?"

"She is going to be a heart breaker." Giles lovingly added.

"She is quite the mini Buff" Xander admitted.

"Actualy she is more like her father." Buffy blurted without realizing.

"Who is he?" Willow softly questioned.

"What?"

"Angela's father"

"Oh, umm… Doesn't matter." Buffy looked at Willow silently begging her to drop the subject. "So umm what's going on with you guys?" Buffy expertly changed the conversation.

"I married Anya"

"Wow." Buffy gasped theatrically. "I had no idea. That's great."

"You are a terrible liar." Xander smirked.

"Fine" Buffy surrendered. "I already knew that."

"That's what stalking people will do to you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Where is she anyways?"

"Sunnydale, I didn't want Anna to be in danger so Anya had to stay behind." Xander revealed casually. "Tara's helping her."

"Who's Anna?" Buffy felt lost.

"My… my daughter." Xander looked at Buffy curiously. "You didn't know?"

Buffy shook her head. "You have a daughter. How… how old is she?"

"She just turned two"

"Wow" Buffy looked at Xander in wonder. "You have a daughter. She has a pretty name."

"We… uh named her after you." Xander stated selfconciously. Tears pooled in Buffy's eyes.

"Oh Xander"

"Well she had to have some way of relating to her aunt Buffy" Xander supplied weakly.

"Thank you" Buffy wiped her nose with her sleeves. "It means a lot to me."

"Buffy" Giles interrupted. "Not to be a killjoy, but we came to this town for a reason."

"Yes" Buffy switched into slayer mode. "What do you know?"

"Well Angel kinda filled us in." Willow began. "They are researching and Fred, Nina and Connor are there as well, helping."

"Fred is the girl with the glasses right?"

"U huh"

"I thought she was with Gunn"

"Yeah not anymore"

"Duh! Unless Gunn impregnated Cordelia behind her back." Buffy said half serious causing the scoobies to laugh while Eric Amanda and Spike looked plain bored.

"Well actually Fred is with Wesley now"

"Wow. Wesley got a girl" Buffy shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. And who is this Nina?"

Willow looked around uncomfortably silently pleading to Xander for help.

"Will?" Buffy paced her hand on Willow's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Err… Nina is Angel's fiancé."

* * *

**So you like?**

**Next up... garunteed Angel Buffy drama.**

**REVIEW my awesome readers. They make me wanna write more.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**AN: Sorry this was a bit late. I have been real busy. I am going off to college this fall in a separate country and all the stupid hoops the government makes you jump through for visa has been a pain. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"**Err… Nina is** Angel's fiancée."

"Oh" Buffy visibly paled. "I didn't know"

Eric and Amanda looked at Buffy in concern. Spike let out a low growl.

"She is not that great" Willow supplied weakly.

"Um yeah I uh… we should discuss strategy you know demon numbers increasing and all." Buffy calmly suggested trying to not break down. Spike was holding her hand discreetly, supporting her.

"Yes best not to digress" Giles agreed somewhat awkwardly. He was still blaming himself for Buffy's disappearance as he now remembered Buffy's chat with him about children. She must have been with Angela at the time and he had scared her off.

"Um Buffster in that case we should head to the hotel. We kinda just got here; our info is kind of minimal."

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"**So you are telling **me that this Buffy is a long lost friend" Nina clarified.

Angel grimaced. "Something like that."

"How come no one ever mentioned her?" Nina questioned while unpacking.

"Um… it never came up." Angel stated uncomfortably.

"Oh, that's strange I mean…" Nina was cut off by an insistent knocking on the door.

"Cordy" Angel opened the door to see Cordelia who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hey Angel" Cordelia sauntered in. "Nina" Cordelia smiled widely. "Got all settled in I see" Cordelia commented cheerfully. Nina narrowed her eyes in confusion not used to polite behavior from bitch C. Angel rolled his eyes correctly guessing Cordelia's intense joy in his pain.

"Oh Angel I came here to tell you that" Cordelia smirked. "That Buffy's here."

"Oh umm" Angel glanced at Nina. "Well I'll go talk to her"

"I'll come with" Nina dropped the green dress she was unpacking.

"No I don't want to bother you with"

"It's not a bother" Nina insisted "Besides I would rather meet this Buffy than spend time with this bucket of hormones"

"Okay then" Angel left with a glare to spare at Cordelia.

**Buffy made her** way to the suite Angel had hired for the gang. The scoobies were still at her place building up protection spells for Angela. She was about to ring the bell when the door was opened by a young dark haired man with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Connor."

"Buffy! You remember me." Connor's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "C…come on in"

"Thanks" Buffy smiled lovingly. "You look good."

"Yeah… Wow I" Connor fumbled. I um… Dad should be here any minute."

"You are finally calling him dad" Buffy observed.

"Yeah" Connor chuckled. "Guess you hitting me on the head set me straight."

"Glad to be of service."

"Dad talks about you a lot"

Buffy looked up hopefully. "He does?"

"Well I keep on bugging him about you so." Connor's eyes were filled with admiration. "You are like a hero to me."

Buffy was going to object when she heard Angel's voice.

"Buffy"

Buffy turned around and gave him a hesitant smile before noticing a tall blonde female behind him.

"You must be Buffy" Nina beamed.

"Umm… yeah and you are?"

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Nina."

"Angel's fiancé" Buffy deadpanned.

"You have heard of me"

"Uh yeah Willow"

"That's the red head right?" Nina clarified. "Some kind of voodoo practitioner or something."

Buffy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Not that I know of"

"She means a witch" Cordelia rolled her eyes waddling in caressing her bulging belly.

"Same diff"

"To dimwits perhaps" Cordelia retorted.

"Nina" Angel intervened. "Why don't you go ask Wesley how the research is coming?"

"Gladly" Nina left in a huff.

"That was Nina" Cordelia articulated. "Angel's bride to be"

"She seemed nice" Buffy looked extremely uncomfortable and ready to bolt.

"Yes she is a doll." Cordelia gave a fake smile .

"Yes a plastic Barbie with a strange personality disorder." Connor helpfully supplied.

"Connor, Cordelia; could you both go and get the others"

"But" Connor protested but was silenced by a pleading look from his father.

"Let's go Cordy" Connor grabbed Cordelia by the arm and dragged her away.

"So engaged"

"Uh yeah" Angel stated lamely.

"Umm congrats"

"Thanks. What about you?" Angel blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"You know" Angel fumbled. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Oh. Uhh no I umm… Between Angela and work there isn't much time for dating."

Angel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well yeah she seems like a handful." Angel chuckled. That is when the door opened and in came the battlers of evil.

"I am out of all my theories" Wesley sat down on the couch with a grunt. "Oh hello Buffy"

"You doing okay in there Wes"

"Not remotely. But we will figure it out." Wesley assured Buffy. "I am actually waiting for Mr. Giles and Willow. They would be of great help." On cue the Scooby gang entered the room.

"You are back." Buffy stood up. "Did everything go okay? Is Angela alright? And does the spell…"

"Wow Buffster calm down" Xander put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I…" Buffy looked sheepish

"It's fine Buffy" Giles smiled at her. "You have a right to be worried."

"Everything went fine Buffy." Willow piqued in. "Angela is fine. Spike is with her right now."

Angel frowned. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes" Buffy looked relieved at the mention of Spike with her daughter and irrational anger flared up within Angel.

"He is a Vampire" Angel doggedly insisted.

"Hence me knowing he can protect her."

"Plus he can't hurt her. He is neutered." Willow giggled.

"Exactly" Angel looked triumphant. "He can't hurt humans. What if humans are involved?"

"Ofcourse something similar to Wolfram&Hart!" Wesley exclaimed.

"I didn't think of that" Willow grew concerned. "I mean she has a protection shield around her and no one intending her harm can be within fifty feet of her without being electrocuted but…"

"Don't worry. Spike will never let anyone hurt her." Buffy tried to pacify them.

"But Buffy" Giles protested. "Angel might be right about humans. You shouldn't…"

"It won't be a problem." Buffy answered cryptically.

"How come?" Willow was flabbergasted.

"He" Buffy hesitated "he… his chip does not work anymore."

"WHAT"

"Angela is alone with him"

"Buffy that is"

"GUYS!" Buffy shrieked. "He will never hurt her. I trust him." Buffy looked at every one daring them to object.

"How can you be so sure?" Angel gritted out. The green eyed monster in his stomach telling him to rip out the peroxide's guts.

"I just can alright" Buffy was exasperated. "Can we move on. Besides where is my mother."

"Oh she is in her room" Willow replied. "Umm… a while back she became really sick. She had a brain tumor…"

"I know" Buffy sighed. Willow looked relieved as she clearly did not want to retell the story.

"Anyways she still is not allowed too much stress or excitement."

"Oh" Buffy bit her lips, guilt coursing through her for not being there for her mother.

Giles sensed her turmoil changed the topic. "Maybe we should start with research now"

"Yes of course" Wesley straightened up. "Mr. Giles I have a few theories but they still have many holes…"

They had been researching for about five hours but had still not made any progress. Everyone, including Nina, who did not even know much about the demon world, was helping. But it was turning out to be quite useless.

"Ugh another big book of nothing" Cordelia grumbled.

"I don't get it. I mean this town is squeaky clean." Xander explained. "They don't even have a hellmouth here. Don't you need the hellmouth for apocalypse?"

"And why Angela?"

"I say screw this" Faith suggested in her usual manner. "Let's chop them off. If they are all dead, they can't exactly carry out their plans."

Meanwhile Buffy was in turmoil. She had a pretty good idea about what was causing this sudden increase of demons in the town and why her daughter was attacked, but she still was not sure about revealing the prophecy.

"Guys" Buffy asked for attention. "Let's do this tomorrow. I mean we all are tired. Plus I and Angela both have school tomorrow. We can do this tomorrow afternoon with fresh minds." Many wholeheartedly agreed to this suggestion.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

**Buffy unlocked the** door to her apartment and saw Spike sitting in her living room watching passions rerun. Not bothering to lock the door she went in and sat next to Spike, her head in her hands.

"You okay pet?"

"Yeah" Buffy sighed. "Where's Angela?"

"Asleep"

Buffy quirked her eyebrow, "you put her to sleep."

"I bribed her with the promise of a new crayon set." Spike looked unabashed. Buffy chuckled.

"Gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope" Spike smirked as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell them about Angela."

"You gotta let the cat out of the bag if you want their help."

"Yeah but that's going to open a can of worms I'm not ready to deal with."

"Well" Spike came up with an idea. "You don't have to reveal the exact prophecy."

"Huh"

"You know, tell them there is a prophesy, but that you lost it and don't remember the exact wording. Tell them that Angela is somehow related to the end of days, that's it."

"You think they will buy it?" Buffy was still uncertain.

"It's worth a shot" Spike frowned. "They will know there is more to this but they will still help you."

Buffy looked extremely grateful. "Did I ever tell you that you are a life saver?"

"I'm not a life saver, I'm a vampire" Spike grumbled which led Buffy to give him a pointed look.

"I love you uncle Spikey. Can you tell me a story uncle Spikey?" Buffy mimicked her daughter. Spike groaned.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride uncle Spikey?"

"Stop" Spike pleaded. "Nibblet is different."

"Uhuh" Buffy looked smug while Spike grumbled.

"I am glad you are there for her." Buffy said earnestly.

"Don't go all mopey on me now slayer" Spike warned her before engulfing her in a bear hug.

**Angel came out of the elevator **and walked up to Buffy's apartment. He wanted; no he needed to make sure she, and her daughter both were okay. Hence he had decided to come over this late despite his fiancé's protests. He could not explain it but he felt a strange kinship with the little girl who looked so much like her mother. The way she talked, her laugh were pure Buffy but for unknown reason she had also reminded him of his sister whom he had so mercilessly murdered. Perhaps it was the hair color or the unique curve of the lips. Or maybe it was the hero worship they both seemed to have for him, but he saw his little sister in her alongside Buffy. And the combination of the two was forcing Angel to be fiercely protective of the little girl.

Angel was about to ring the doorbell when he decided to try the doorknob. It was unlocked and he slowly turned it to open the door. The sight that greeted him made his blood boil. Spike had his arms around Buffy who in turn looked blissfully content. He let out an inhumane growl.

Buffy was still hugging Spike when she felt a tingle over her spine she had long associated with Angel. She was about to retract from Spike when she heard a low growl. She jumped back with a yelp and glanced at the front door to see Angel standing there with murder in his eyes.

"Hello peaches"

"Angel" Buffy hastily got off the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would make sure you and your daughter were alright. Sorry I interrupted your love fest." Angel mock apologized.

"Love fest" Buffy looked at him in disbelief. Spike snickered.

"You think I"

"I just think you could do better than him" Angel spat at Spike.

"Like say… you" Spike chortled.

"Spike" Buffy cautioned him.

"And that would be my cue to leave" Spike got up and turned to Buffy. "Drop nibblet off at my place after school alright."

"I will"

Spike was about to go when a mischievous idea popped into his head. Grinning evilly he placed a soft kiss on Buffy's cheek before she could object. "Take care pet." And with a wink he left.

"I guess I should go as well" Angel said stiffly.

"Angel, wait!" Buffy knew she had no reason to explain her actions to him but she could not stop herself. "Spike and me, we are just friends"

"Looked like more from where I was standing." Angel rebuffed. "I should have never come. Nina was right."

"Yeah well maybe she was." Anger flooded her veins at the mention of his fiancé. "If she truly is that wonderful, why don't you go back to your lovely bride to be? And what type of a name is Nina anyways?"

"Says the one called Buffy"

"You didn't have a problem with my name a few years ago." Buffy countered.

"Yeah well things have changed" He snapped.

"For _you_ anyways"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Gee I don't know. Last I saw you; you drank blood and were condemned to live a loveless life, not to mention, all those promises of forever and always you made. And now you have a _fiancé_." Buffy bellowed, years of anger pouring out. "Going a little too fast, don't cha think?"

"So I was supposed to wait for your return huh?"

"That's not what I meant." Buffy vehemently denied.

"Then what did you mean?" Angel queried with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing"

"Oh here we go again with the nothings and doesn't matters" Angel sniped.

"Angel we are not doing this now."

"No, I think we are doing this right here right now" Angel sighed "I'm here because you wanted my help." Angel reminded her.

"I am aware of that" Buffy stated stiffly.

"And I'm not trying to rub Nina on your face."

"There is nothing to rub in." Buffy retorted childishly. "I didn't even say anything about Nina."

"Well sometimes words are not necessary." Angel intoned. "God you're worse than Cordelia."

"Of course I am." Buffy's voice was full of bitter sarcasm. "What happened with her anyway, last time I thought you two were ready to get hitched."

"Me and Cordy?" Angel stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, when Connor decided to give you deep sea survival training, your team was definitely jonesing for it."

"Oh no it was this whole misunderstanding we were never"

"Whatever it's really none of my business." Buffy huffed.

"Again with the "I don't give a crap" act"

"It's not an act" Buffy disagreed

"Can you just get over yourself and stop acting like a brat?" Angel snapped.

Buffy grimaced remembering a similar conversation. "I guess old habits die hard."

"You're not the only one who is having a hard time." Angel insinuated.

"I'm not?"

"You think this is all peaches and cream for me. I'm not the only one who moved on Buffy."

"Yes you are" Buffy murmured.

"You have a child with another man" Angel pointed out.

"So do you." Buffy pursed her lips.

"Yet I wasn't the one who ran." Angel reminded her.

"Well after a while, running away does get a bit redundant." Buffy walked closer. "You have no right to act all high and mighty and lecture me Angel, not anymore. You didn't want me in your life remember, so what I did, what I do is none of your concern."

Angel grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "Then what am I doing here?"

Buffy looked up to see his dark yet angelic face looming above her. She could separately see each of his dark lashes. His warm breath was fanning her face. He was too close for her mind to function. She was desperately trying to remember their argument when she saw his eyes darken. His left hand slid down her shoulders to the small of her back. His other hand cupped her cheek, his fingers tracing her lips. Buffy felt herself leaning into his touch, despite herself.

Angel had lost his train of thought the moment he touched her. It had been too long. There had not been a night he had not dreamt of her, not a thought that wasn't of her. And here she was the object of his deepest desires standing in front of him; her bosom brushing against his hard chest, her hazel eyes filled with passion. His hands took a life of their own as they made their way to her waist and cheeks. He heard Buffy suck in a breath through her parted lips and he knew he had to taste them just this once.

* * *

**Yeah I know i'm evil. But god I wish those lips were mine.**

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Now all you have to do is click the review button and tell me your thoughts so that they pump me up for a speedy update... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**We are we are we are we are we are the engineers**

**We can we can we can we can demolish all your cheers**

**Have fun have fun have fun have fun and come along with us**

**He are always right, we are really bright, we are the engineers**

**HEY!**

**AN: Sorry that is our faculty slogan. I thought it was quite funny and cute, yet catchy. Anyways enough of my silliness. Now on with the story. Again sorry about the delay.**

* * *

**He leaned down **and caught her pouty lips in his. With a soft moan Buffy parted them and invited him into her warm cavern. Angel groaned as his tongue snaked out into her mouth to seek out the treasure he had thought to be long lost. Buffy's arms weaved around him as she clutched his shoulders to stop herself from falling. Angel's hand slowly marauded down her waist to find the hem of her top. It crept under the soft cotton shirt and traveled north, while his other hand moved to her once blonde hair, which he clenched in an attempt to bring her even closer. Angel pulled back only to trace her jawline up to the side of her throat were rested the mark he had given to her when she had brought him back from Hades. He worried the faded scar with his blunt teeth before licking it. A soft whimper reached his ear as his long finger brushed the bottom swell of her breasts.

"Angel"

His name on her mouth was his undoing. His knees buckled, toppling them both onto the plush couch. Buffy let out a giggle as Angel tried to balance himself, but had to stop soon as he fused his mouth to hers. Buffy tugged at his silk shirt, freeing it from his slacks. She slipped her hand underneath it and roamed her hands on the firm contours of his back. Angel pressed her further down as his mouth trailed a fiery line down to her cotton covered breasts. He suddenly jerked her down with a low growl as he tried to comfortably place himself between her legs. Buffy let out a loud gasp as his knees touched her nether regions.

"Buffy" Angel groaned. "God I've missed you… So long"

Suddenly the sound of rock music filled the room, bringing them both down to earth. Both of them glanced at the television which had somehow been turned on. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what might have happened, while Angel lifted his palm to reveal the remote that he had accidently pressed.

Angel switched the television off and retracted from Buffy.

"You should go" Buffy stammered slightly, hugging herself.

"Buffy I…"

"Angel, please" Buffy bit her lip trying to stay strong. "It's late, Nina must be getting worried." Buffy got up and tried to walk away only to be pulled back into the couch.

"We- need- to- talk" Angel's voice was somewhere between a snarl and a growl.

"There's nothing to talk about" Buffy gasped, trying to ignore the sensations Angel's body so close to her was causing.

"I beg to differ"

Buffy closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "It was a mistake" Buffy gritted out stiffly. "A mistake that won't be repeated"

"How can you say that?" A hurt look flickered on his face.

Buffy looked at Angel incredulously. "How can I say that?" She gritted out. "Perhaps because you are ENGAGED. Oh and let's not forget about how many times you tried to weasel your way out of my life. I mean sure there were reasons for that, but you didn't even try, you just left. One moment I was in your arms and the next you were gone, and I was left to pick up the pieces."

"I'm here now" Angel pleaded.

"Because you have to be. The powers send you a message and you are following through. From where I am standing you are here to do your job."

"You don't think I looked for you, that I searched for you day and night."

"That's not the point Angel" Buffy sighed. "We are not the same people anymore. I am not the swoony school girl and you are not the vampire with the tortured soul." Buffy gave him a wry smile. "You have moved on to better things, happier things. Don't let go of it because of me."

"You are wrong"

"What"

"You are wrong" Angel repeated himself. "I haven't moved on to better or happier things. Easier perhaps, or even more comfortable things, but not happier. I could only be happy, truly happy with you."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Yes I can" Angel crossed the couple of feet Buffy had put between them, and cupped her cheek with his palm. "Yes I can." He whispered huskily while stroking his thumb across her lips. "I was with Nina before, when I was at risk of losing my soul."

Buffy tried to push away, not wanting to hear stories of Angel's trysts with his lovey bride to be, but was stopped by his arms on her back gripping her tightly. She sucked in a breath as she felt his mouth touch her ear. "Don't run away without hearing the whole story Buffy." Angel kissed her hair before continuing. "I was with her because I knew I wouldn't lose my soul, I knew it wouldn't be true happiness. How could it be, when my happiness, my peace was long gone?"

Buffy let out a loud sob which caused Angel to look at her. "But you left me." Buffy choked out through her tears. You just walked away. Without even a goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"YOU"RE SORRY" Buffy jerked back. "You stupid idiotic vampire minion headed son of a bitch. Do you know what I went through?" Buffy shrieked.

Angela woke up due her mother's sudden outburst and quietly came out with a sturdy baseball bat in case of trouble. She stopped by the door and watched her mother and Batman shout at each other the way Mike's mom and dad did when they were mad.

"Buff…"

"Don't Buffy me." Buffy yelled. Meanwhile Angela wondered what Buffy meant and why her mother was angry about Buffy.

"Can you stop yelling?"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

Angel raised an eyebrow. Buffy finally slumped down on the couch with a huff.

"You still have got your old temper." Angel remarked while Buffy scowled at him. Angel chuckled softly as he sat down next to her. He gently took her hand in his. Buffy grudgingly allowed him.

"Do you mean it?" Buffy asked meekly.

"Mean what?"

"That you were the happiest with me"

"Why would I lie?"

"When I… when I came to see you in… in LA, you looked so happy, and… and confident. You were laughing and smiling, and… and cracking jokes."

"I smiled when I was with you. I smiled when you smiled, I laughed when you laughed." Angel sighed. "In LA I guess I was finally getting into terms with who I am, was, but that does not mean I didn't miss you. Believe me I did. I missed you with every breath I took. And before that when I didn't need to breathe, I missed you with every inch of my unlife. You told me once that my heart does not beat. But when you were gone, when I did not know if you were alive, I felt like my heart was torn away from me altogether."

"Then why did you go away? Why did you say you didn't want your life to be with me?"

"I said I didn't want your life to be with me." Angel corrected her.

"There is a difference." Buffy frowned.

"More than you can ever imagine." Angel promised.

Buffy looked down at their entwined fingers and bit her lips. Was Angel telling the truth? He had no reason to lie. Then was all that she had done in vain? She had left her home, her friends and family. She had worked in diners and tended at bars before finally getting the job as a teacher. Was that all for nothing? No it was for Angie, for her safety. But couldn't she be safe with Angel. No, Connor was with him and he couldn't be protected. So many thoughts. They were all giving her a headache.

"Hey" Angel tugged her out of her musings. "What are you thinking about?"

Buffy looked at Angel, her mouth suddenly dry. "I… I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

Buffy licked her lips. "Please don't hate me."

"I would rather die."

"I… An… Angela… she"

Buffy was still trying to get the words out when she heard the window pane break. A terrified scream made her aware of her daughter standing by her bedroom door.

"Angie, in your room NOW!"

The small apartment was suddenly flooded by at least a dozen Mohra demons. Buffy and Angel automatically started fighting them off and for the moment, it seemed like they were winning. Then the Mohra's started retracting.

"MOMMY"

Buffy saw her daughter being pulled away by one of the green demons.

"Angela!" Buffy tried to get to her, but was thrown back by another demon. Angel was concentrating on plummeting one of the Mohras when he heard Buffy. He let go of it and looked around to see Buff lying at a corner, blood oozing out of her forehead and one of her legs sticking out at an odd angle. He tore his eyes off her and ran to the window from where the Mohras had escaped moments ago. But it was too late. They were already gone and there was no sign of Angela.

Angel glanced back at Buffy to meet her dead eyes.

* * *

******So how was it. Oh and sorry to those who wanted more Bangel action, but according to me it would be a bit too soon.**

**Oh don't forget to REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

* * *

"**Buffy" **

Angel rushed to kneel down next to Buffy and took her by the shoulders.

"Buffy look at me." Angel shook her roughly in frustration.

"Buffy! Come on dammit"

"Please"

Buffy finally looked up to Angel with a lost look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something before hiccupping loudly and looking around with terrified eyes.

"Buffy" Angel wrapped his arms around her, holding her like he would never let her go.

"Angie" Angel heard her desperate whisper and held her closer.

"We are going to find her." Angel vowed. "We are going to bring her back."

Angel was still holding her when the door burst open.

"What in the world happened in here?"

**Eric and Amanda** were sleeping in their apartment next door when they heard disturbances coming from "Liz's apartment. Aware of the recent happenings, they decided that it would be the best to go and make sure "Liz" was alright.

**Angel looked** up to see Buffy's friends staring at him and Buffy in shock and confusion. He looked down to glance at Buffy who now had her eyes closed and was holding on to him for dear life, whispering her daughter's name. She seemed to be unconscious of everything including her injuries.

"Help me get her up!" Angel barked at the couple, who in return rushed in and tried to hold Buffy by her arms. Buffy immediately shrunk away from them and even closer to Angel, Angela's name a constant litany on her lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Amanda demanded. She had never seen her friend in this state. She was always the strong one. No matter what, Liz never gave up.

"Where is Angela?" Eric suddenly asked, noticing that his friend was constantly calling out to her daughter.

Angel sighed and slowly pulled Buffy up in his arms, cradling her like a baby. Buffy whimpered softly and hid her face in his shirt.

"We need to get her out of here"

"Where is Angela?" Eric asked again. "And what in the world is wrong with Liz?"

"Look" Angel let out a frustrated half growl. "I'll tell you everything, but after I make sure she is alright. Now you can help me or you can stay. Either ways I'm getting her out of here."

"I'm calling Spike" Amanda declared.

"Fine" Angel agreed. "I'm taking her to the hotel."

"She needs to go to a hospital." Amanda objected.

"NO"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Look at her. She has lost so much blood."

"She hates hospitals."

Angel stormed out of the tiny apartment without another word.

"It's going to be okay Buffy. Stay with me." Angel was driving back like a mad man while Buffy was curled up into a ball, her face expressionless. She remained quiet except was her periodic calls for her daughter.

He came to a stop at the hotel parking lot. He got out and carefully carried Buffy out of the car and into the hotel and made way to his room ignoring the curious and suspicious looks of the hotel staff and guests.

"Angel! Finally" Nina exclaimed before noticing Buffy in his arms.

"What is she doing here?" Nina asked in confusion.

"Get the others"

"Angel"

"NOW"

Nina jumped in shock and a little bit of fear. Angel had never talked to her in that tone, never, even when he was a vampire. Grudgingly she went to get the others.

"Angel softened his features and turned to look at his petite love he had in his arms. He went over to the king sized bed and placed her under the covers. As he tried to get up she clasped on to his shirt and shoulders in an attempt to hold him to her.

"I'm right here" Angel crooned. "I'm right here."

Angel slowly untangled himself from her clasp, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Angel!"

"What's going on?"

"Nina said that Buffy is here"

"PEOPLE" Willow and Cordelia yelled at the same time.

"Calm down" Willow ordered while Cordelia waddled over to Angel, who had just come out of the bedroom, his face a death mask.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked softly.

"Angela" Angel choked out. "They" Angel swallowed. "The mohras, they were so fast, they took her before I could even"

"Angel" Cordelia's voice broke in. "We will find her"

Angel nodded.

"Where is Buffy?"

""In… inside."

Joyce and Willow ran into the bedroom right when Amanda and Eric stormed in followed by Spike.

"What the bloody hell is going?"

"Oh bugger me" Giles swore.

"Enter dead boy junior." Xander commented rolling his eyes.

"Where is the slayer and nibblet?"

"I don't have time for you" Angel retorted.

"Well you better make time you bleeding ponce"

"Get out of here boy" Angel threatened.

"He is not going anywhere till we know what's going on." Eric objected. "We don't even know who you are except for the fact that trouble sprouted up in Liz's life just about the time when you showed up."

"Her name is Buffy" Xander reminded him.

"Not for me it isn't."

"Angelus" Spike brought the attention back to him. "We all have been with her all this time. It was me who was with her when she was at her worst. So from where I am standing, I am the one who should be the first to know."

"You were with her because you had nowhere else to be, you impotent rug rat."

"You shouldn't have said that." With those words he morphed into his demonic visage and grabbed Xander and placed his fangs a centimeter away from the constructor's neck.

"Why isn't he shocked? Why isn't the chip working?" Xander shrieked while Eric and Amanda let out a chuckle.

"Guess I'm not impotent after all." Spike smirked pushing Xander away with disgust.

That was all that was needed to burst Angel's nerve and he jumped on Spike, pushing him to the floor.

Spike, who was always ready for a scuffle punched him back.

"Angel" Cordelia yelled causing him to lose focus. Spike took the opportunity to throw Angel off him and tried to get him in a chokehold.

"Guys stop it" Amanda shouted in a worrisome voice. "Okay fine. Don't tell me I didn't warn ya." Amanda glanced at her husband of twelve years and grimaced before turning back to the two testosterone loaded males. She held up her hands and yelled.

"Separate"

Both Angel and Spike flew to the opposite sides of the room and landed on the oak paneled flooring with a loud thud. They looked at each other in surprise.

"How did you…" Eric asked in confusion after witnessing an electric blue glow emanating from his wife's fingers.

"You are a witch!" Wesley realized.

"Umm…"

* * *

**So what's the deal with Amanda. I mean she is just a normal human, right...?**

**Oh and don't you all love the part when Spike was about to bite Xander. Haha priceless. But no this doesn't mean I hate Xander although I do find him condescending at times.**

**Any ways I think this story has a few more chapters to go. **

**Oh and I wouldn't have updated it today if it wasn'r for the constant reviews from all of you, especially Melissa and Angelfully. **

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys, all of you. And just keep them coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

* * *

"**You are a witch!"** Wesley realized.

"Umm…"

"Bloody hell" Spike looked at Amanda in astonished appreciation.

"Mandy" Eric looked at Amanda. "What's going on?"

"Eric I…" Amanda faltered. After all how do you explain your husband of ten years that you have been a witch for over a thousand years?

"She is a witch." Angel walked towards Amanda, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Does Buffy know about this?"

"Er… no" Amanda squeaked.

Angel let out a loud growl which reminded everyone around him of his days as Angelus.

"I can explain."

"Oh you better"

"I work for the powers"

That stopped Angel.

"You are like Doyle?" Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Um… no" Amanda looked at Cordelia. "I have heard of him though. He was a friend of Whistler's."

"You know Whistler." Angel muttered, partly to himself.

"Uh… yeah." Amanda nodded. "He… he raised me."

"Who the hell is Whistler?" Xander asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you say something?" Angel asked, still wary of her motives. "And why are you here?"

Amanda sighed before replying. "I am here because this has been my home for a while now." Amanda then snapped her fingers in irritation, causing a light bulb to burst.

Willow, who had come out of the bedroom a while ago due to all the commotion, gasped as she felt Amanda's well above average power.

"Buffy chose to come here all by herself." Amanda continued. I was the most convenient option for the powers. They assigned me to protect her and her baby although I was well into my retirement from the job. Stupid powers."

"But" Giles intervened. "Buffy is the slayer. She never was provided with protection before."

"Sure she was." Amanda countered. "Wasn't she Angelus?"

"Angel" Wesley asked. "Do you know something?"

"Erm" Angel swallowed. "I was sent by them."

"What?" Xander looked shocked.

"Whistler, he worked for the powers. He showed her to me and asked me to help her."

"Wow" Willow sighed.

"You are telling me that the powers knowingly sent a vampire to watch over a slayer?" Giles frowned. "No offence Angel."

Angel shrugged.

"What about after that?" Willow questioned.

"What?"

"After you left Angel. Who was looking out for her after you left? And I never knew that slayers had others protecting them."

"They don't" Amanda answered.

"Then"

"Buffy, she was more than a slayer to the powers. That's why they sent you to her. Your destinies were… are interlinked. You were never supposed to leave her."

"Then why didn't they send me back?" Angel growled out in frustration. He would never understand those dammed powers.

"I… I don't know." Amanda shrugged. "But… the powers cannot actually foretell the future. They can guess, and most of the times their guesses are pretty accurate, but they can never be sure. So when you left…"

"The powers thought that she was not what they thought she was." Giles realized.

"Then why would they send you? What caused them to change their minds?" Cordelia frowned.

Amanda bit her lip. Giving them answers would mean revealing Buffy's secret. But then again would Buffy really care if telling them about Angela and the prophecy would save her life. Well maybe she could tell them about Angela and parts of the prophecy without telling them that Angel was Angela's father. Amanda finally spoke.

"Because of Angela"

"Huh?"

"There is a prophecy… about a slayer fiving birth to… to a warrior… a messiah who will umm thwart the plans of the dark side to take over the world.

"Evil will be no more" Willow wondered out loud.

"Not exactly. As long as there is good there is evil. They are the opposite poles of existence. Like yin and yang."

"Then how will it be thwarted?"

"Well the bad guys do not like things to be balanced, so… every once in a while they try to topple the balance in their favor."

"And Angela is supposed to stop them" Cordelia deduced.

"She is innocent, and pure, and born out of…" Amanda stopped herself before saying too much. "Look the point is, the bad guys want her dead before she stops them."

"But won't that mean that she is already… dead."

Amanda grimaced. "It's a possibility."

"No" Angel snarled. "She is just a kid."

"I am sorry."

"You are sorry! You lied to Buffy for all these years, you played her and you say you are sorry."

"I did what I had to, in order to protect her." Amanda defended herself. "You think I wanted to do this. I was done dammit. I had been around for a while. I have helped, I have fought, and I have saved lives for over thousand years. I had sacrificed so much, and I finally asked them for a normal life, a mortal life which I could spend with the love of my life. And I did get it. I had a perfect life. I didn't want to be involved with this again. I was going to say no. But I didn't, because when I saw her. I felt her goodness, her pain, her despair, her fear, and I could not, not help her."

"I didn't mean" Angel faltered. "I'm sorry."

"So am I" Eric threw a betrayed, hurt look at Amanda and walked out the door.

Amanda forced her tears not to spill out. There was still work to be done. "We need to find Angela."

"But you said that she is already" Wesley started.

"No" Angel stated. "They didn't want to kill her. They were planning to take her somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But where?"

"Of course" Spike breathed out loud as he connected the dots lying out there for the past decade.

"What is it William?" Angel snapped.

"Uh nothing" Spike flustered. I… I just am gonna go. Umm… yeah I will go and see what I can find out about Nibblet's whereabouts." With that Spike practically ran out of the ensuite room.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "He didn't retort when I called him William."

"So" Cordelia asked.

"He knows something. And he does not want us to know."

**Angela 'O' Shea** was not feeling so hot. She had scraped her knees and she could not find her mommy. And those stupid ninjas were not letting her out. Plus it was dark and smelly. It smelled like fish. She hated fish. Also she remembered her mommy getting hurt. Angela's eyes widened as she realized that her mother might still be hurt. Something needed to be done.

But what?

"Focus" She whispered to herself, scrunching up her nose in an adorable imitation of her mother. "Of course!" Angela gasped, making the vampire and the mohra growl in annoyance.

In return Angela looked up at them with a saccharine smile and an irresistible pout which worked on her math teacher categorically.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Be quiet" The mohra hissed.

"But I need to go poopoo" Angela whined while jutting out her lower lip even further.

The vampire groaned.

* * *

**God I am in love with Angela. **

**And what is going on in that bleached mind of Spike's.**

**Ponder upon that while I type up the next chapter.**

**Ooh and don't forget to review guys.**

**REVIEW... Pretty please :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I had midterms going an for the last two weeks. And studies come first. I wish they didn't but they do. But I am still writing despite the course load. This is thanks to Abigael Ryan, Angellufy, Melissa, xxdawnbreakerxx and all my faithful reviewers. **

** I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

**Spike could not** believe it. All this years he had been playing nanny to one of the most powerful creatures to exist. She was not just a prophecy child. She was the one who could turn the tables between good and evil depending on the side she chose.

It all made sense now. Things were a thousand times worse than what he riginally thought.

Spike sighed in disbelief. Few years ago he would be dancing in joy at these turn of events. He knew Angela and could easily manipulate her to do his bidding, which would inevitably make him the king of the underworld. But he could not do that, not to nibblet. She is meant to thrive beneath the light, she should go to school, get in the occasional trouble; have ice-cream and fall asleep while listening to stories from "uncle Spikey."

Spike growled in anger. She trusted him with her life. Well, he would damn well make sure he deserved it. His mind made up, he followed his senses to the nearest demon nest.

It was time to beat out some information.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"**But you have** to!" Angela shrieked out in horror.

"That is not going to happen." The Mohra thundered.

"I am not going to do it in front of you. That is nasty." Angela insisted stubbornly.

"Look man" The vampire cut in. "Let us let the girl take a dump alone. What could she possibly do in five minutes?"

"The ritual starts in less than twenty four hours." The Mohra reminded him. "We cannot risk anything."

"We are leaving the girl in a bathroom. Not to mention the said girl is a scrawny kid."

"Hey!" Angela protested. "I am stronger than I look. I can totally kick Tanner's butt and he is in fifth grade." Angela huffed while the vampire rolled his eyes.

"Fine" The Mohra agreed. "But no more than five minutes."

Angela gave him a look full of mischief.

As soon as they left her alone Angela took a look around her surroundings. It was an old bathroom, one that was in desperate need of a maintenance crew. The plaster was peeled off in several places and the cubicle was filled with sewer stench. Angela wrinkled her nose in disgust and continued searching for her escape route.

Finally her eyes landed on something worth her attention. She hurriedly padded to the basin and kneeled beside the moldy pipe line that ended at a sewer hole. Angela made a face as she slowly removed the pipe from the sewer hole. Angela inwardly thanked Spike, who had once upon her insistence taken her into the sewer line and told her about the various ways to access it.

Angela glanced at the hole and decided that she would be able to squeeze through it. Not allowing herself to think about the nasty smell, she jumped through the hole and fell into a pool of waste.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

**Pop goes the weasel!**

**Half a pound of tuppeny rice;**

**Half a pound of treacle;**

**That's the way the money goes.**

**Pop goes the weasel!**

**Up and down the city road;**

**In and out the eagle;**

**That's the way the money goes.**

**Pop goes the weasel!**

**Pop goes the weasel!**

**Pop goes the weasel!**

Angela was skipping around the Hyperion lobby with a sword in her hand, chanting the old rhyme Spike had taught her years ago.

Buffy was curled up against Angel's chest as they watched Conner and Angela spar.

"I hate that rhyme" Angel grumbled.

Buffy chuckled. "You only hate it because Spike taught it to her."

"That is reason enough. I am going to teach her some Irish songs." Angel promised as Buffy shook her head.

"Connor, you son of a ponce! If you let her win, she will never learn." Spike bellowed.

"Connie isn't letting me win. I am just better." Angela stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah and I am the queen of England."

Hearing that Angela ran up to Spike and sat on his lap. "I think you will look cute dressed up as a queen." Angela chortled.

"Not as cute as you nibblet." With that Spike started tickling her.

"I thought we were training." Connor sighed and squatted down on the floor.

"Time out!" Angela yelled, causing Spike to stop.

"Come on Spikey let's play hide and seek."

"Honey how about you take a little break." Angel suggested.

"Or play something else." Buffy spoke. She was afraid her daughter might get lost. After all it was a huge hotel.

"Don't worry mommy. I won't get lost." Angela promised her mother. "And even if I do, Spike will find me. He will always find me."

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself in the bed Angel had placed her in.

BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA

"**So should we** follow him?"

"It's too late for that." Angel disagreed.

"But what if he knows something?" Xander insisted.

"Amanda" Cordelia looked at the witch. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Well there is this demon hangout place, but I am not sure."

"Well it's a start. I am going to check it out." Angel started to take his leave.

"But what if Buffy needs you?" Willow piqued in.

"Why would she need him?" Nina asked shrilly.

"Oh great" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Nina" Angel began.

"What?" Nina shrieked. "Cordelia gets this vision and suddenly all you can see is this Buffy. I mean what kind of name is Buffy anyways?"

"Look, I know you're mad and I am so sorry but I don't have time for this. Now you can help if you want to, and if not then you better not stay in my way."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Cordelia smirked.

"I can go check on Spike." Faith offered.

"There is no need for that."

The whole gang turned around to see Buffy standing at the bedroom door.

"Buffy" Willow widened her eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Buffy hugged herself. "I'm fine; we can worry about me later."

"Buffy your leg" Amanda remembered.

"I have had dislocations before." Buffy swallowed. "We need to focus on Angela."

"Okay" Angel approached her. "How about you take a seat first?"

Buffy nodded and let Angel lead her to the couch.

"Uh B" Faith finally spoke. "You said I shouldn't look for Spike."

"Yeah I did."

"But if Spike knows some…"

"Then Spike will come back and tell us once he figures it out." Buffy looked at Faith. "Trust me. He won't betray me, especially when it comes to Angie." Buffy was determined to trust her instincts and her dreams on this.

"Well you know him best."

"So what do we do?" Xander asked.

"Buffy" Angel looked at her.

"We figure out where they took Angela, and why." Buffy shifted her gaze to Amanda. "Mandy it's time to come clean, for both of us."

"I did not know who Angel was till you told me. I just knew it was a vampire, I swear."

"I know."

Amanda sighed in relief.

"Amanda you need to tell us everything you know. No more lies." Buffy commanded.

"Here" Amanda asked warily.

Buffy bit her lip. "Yes, here. He deserves to know. Angela deserves to know."

* * *

**Oh wow... seems like the cat is about to come out of the bag.**

**So I guess we are in for a bit of drama. And I feel horrible about this but Nina is coming out as a whiny bitch. Guess I am biased. Hehe!**

**Anywways I must say that this was a hard chapter to write. And I was sad that there was no BA drama in this. But then I got happy as I ove writing the dream sequences. Ok enough with the ramblings.**

**I hope I update soon. Oh and guyes my BIRTHDAY is coming up and your reviews would be the best gift ever.**

**So REVIEW...**


	16. Chapter 16

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**********A/N: Sorry for the extreme lateness. See my muse had been down lately. But then I decided to watch IWRY again. Cried by heart out and got back my inspiration. And the fact that I want to give those two the happy ending they never had. So here it is, my update. The next update might also be similarly late, cuz of my classes. It's that time of the year. But please be patient and stay with me till the very end. You guys, my reviewers and readers are what makes me go on. And I just want to thank you all for your constant support. You all are awesome. Oh while I am at it, after this story is done, I was thinking of an angsty Buffy Booth fic. Whatcha think bout that?**

**********Okay, I'm done rambling. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Buffy bit her lip.** "Yes, here. He deserves to know. Angela deserves to know."

Angel gave them both a baffled look.

"Well in that case" Amanda started uncertain. "Why don't we start with the prophecy?"

"Prophecy?" Giles looked intrigued.

"You want to do the honors." Buffy asked Amanda, with a grim smile.

Amanda took a deep breath and began…

"_When the golden one unites_

_With the knight of the dark,_

_Will come forth the daughter_

_From the day unmarked._

_Hidden from the world,_

_The child shall stay._

_By the side of the destroyer,_

_She will see the end of days."_

"That is one of the well-known prophecies from "libro bellatorum" Wesley gasped.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Giles frowned.

"The prophecy is about Angela." Buffy replied in a tired voice.

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them vigorously. "Are you certain?"

"Yes she is" The answer came from Angel who had his eyes wide open in something akin to a mixture of wonder, horror and hope.

"Angel" Buffy looked at him helplessly.

Angel had his eyes closed, his tall figure trembling with rage, despair and self-loathing.

"Why… how?" He asked with a pained expression. "You… you weren't even supposed to remember. I don't understand."

"I… I" Buffy got up to walk up to him, only for him to back away violently.

"How could you?" Angel spat.

"I had to…"

"You didn't think I deserved to know?" Angel demanded bitterly. "Or was that your way of punishing me for taking back that day?"

"Okay what is going on here?" Xander cut in.

"Yes Angel what is going on?" Wesley inquired.

"Of course" Cordelia suddenly spoke up. "The day unmarked"

"Huh!" Everyone but Angel, Buffy and Amanda gave her a blank look.

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA**

**Angela was walking** through the sewers, trying to find an opening big and low enough for her to climb out off.

"Way to go Angela!" Angela huffed. "Now not only are you in a stinking pit of goo, you are also lost."

"Ugh!" Angela groaned. "I knew I should have been paying attention when Spike was showing me the way."

Suddenly Angela heard splashes of water behind her. With a squeak she ran and hid in the nearest dark hole.

"You lummox!"

"I did not know that she could do that?" The vampire protested.

"She is a slayer's daughter! What else did you expect?" The Morah thundered.

"Alright, I get your point." The vampire gestured at the Morah to calm down. "No need to bite my head off. How about we find her before she gets out?"

"What if she has already gotten out?"

"Well let's look around for a while and meet here, the opening to the left leads to an alley by Denny's"

"Denny's" The Morah looked confused.

"Denny's, the demon bar" The vampire rolled his eyes. "You have got to get out more often. Look if we don't find her, we can go to Denny's and gather forces without the authorities finding about it. With some extra muscle, we will find the little birdie and none will be wiser."

The Morah grunted in reply.

Angela sat huddled in the darkened corner careful not to make a sound as she waited for the two demons to leave. After being sure that they were gone, she slowly crept out in the open. Angela looked around herself as she remembered what the vampire had said. Denny's! Wasn't that the place Spike took her to once, on their way home? That's the place Spike collects his food and beer, the gross bitter pee like thing, from. She knew the place. She could find a way back to her mother from there.

"Mommy" Angela gasped out loud. Her mother was fighting the evil men and she had got hurt. There was blood on her face.

Eyes wide in horror Angela looked up at the entrance the vampire had pointed at and with the agility worthy of her mother she climbed up through it. Angela crawled through the narrow drainage pipes and reached her escape, which was blocked by a cement lid. Tired and filthy Angela made her way out.

Angela jumped up and down in joy and punched the air only to scream in horror as she pulled out a cockroach from her hair.

Throwing the insect down, she stomped on it once and then repeated the process quote a few times for good measure. Satisfied with her slayage Angela looked up.

"Uh oh"

A group of five vampires had surrounded her.

"What's a pretty little kid doing in a place like this?" A she vamp asked, her game face intact.

'Um just looking for someone." Angela squeaked while she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

She might be strong, but there was no way she could fight five vampires all by her lone self.

"Step away Brenda" One of the vampires growled. "This morsel is mine."

"Don't call me a mushroom." Angela snapped, having misheard the vampire.

"Aren't you a feisty little thing?" Brenda gave her a sadistic grin before turning to look at the others. "Keep your claws off her. This one is mine."

"Actually, she is mine."

The vampires and Angela alike turned to stare at a bleached blonde man.

Angela sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Brenda hissed.

"Someone who will kill you if you don't step away from the girl", with that Spike vamped out.

"A vampire protecting a human child." The vampires growled in disbelief and confusion.

"Like I said she is mine." Spike stated calmly. "And unless you want to get into a row with William the Bloody, I suggest you leave."

The vampires took back a step. "You are William the Bloody?"

"Yes he is" Angela nodded in enthusiasm. "And he has killed two slayers and he is strong and he can totally kill you."

"Nibblet" Spike groaned, silently begging her to be quiet.

"Don't call me that." Angela huffed.

"We will… we will leave." The vampires slowly backed away before taking off in a full sprint.

"That is so not fair." Angela whined. "All you have to do is say your name, and they just run away."

Spike rolled his eyes as he crouched down in front of her.

"Are you hurt pet?"

"I am not a dog, or a cat."

Spike glared at her.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"I heard you scream." Spike revealed.

"Oh… that, um cockroach" Angela looked sheepish.

Spike took her in his arms. "We were so worried. Thank god you are alright."

"Spike, get off, you are squishing me."

"Oh well" Spike looked flustered. "Sorry, um let's get you to your mother then."

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA**

**Buffy was sitting on the **four poster bed, her fingers fiddling with the white sheets. Angel was at the window, his body leaning against the window frame. The rest of the gang was outside in the living room of the suite still trying to wrap their minds around Cordelia's explanations.

"She does not even know who I am"

"I did what I thought was the best." Buffy murmured.

"How can taking a daughter away from her father be for the best?" Angel bellowed.

"I…"

"No, you did what you thought was best for you. What you did was selfish. You thought of no one but yourself. You ran away, with my child. You made both me and my daughter miss so much."

"Selfish?" Buffy stood up as she looked at him in disbelieve. "I was selfish? I thought of only myself?"

"I left so that you could continue on living your apple pie life. I left so that my daughter would not be hunted even before she learnt how to speak. I left so that you and my family would be safe. I worked round the clock doing menial jobs. I worked in diners from morning to night even when my morning sickness was so bad that the slightest smell of food made me want to hurl. I went through days without eating, so that Angela would not feel the need for anything. I lived for her Angel, I lived for her. When I finally got a decent job, everything I did was for her. I lived like a freaking nun for the last nine years, so that Angela would not feel like I was betraying her father. I went out for work leaving her with Spike and came back as soon as my work was done, no playtime for little old Buffy so that Angela would not feel neglected."

"So tell me Angel? In what fucking way am I fucking selfish? Cause I simply don't see it." Buffy thundered.

Angel felt a pang of guilt twist in his stomach as his mind processed Buffy's monologue. He had never wanted this for her. She deserved so much more. She deserved beds of roses, not pathways of thorns.

"Buffy"

"Look" Buffy muttered. "I know that you deserved to know her, but I can't change the past, I"

Buffy was interrupted when the door suddenly opened without warning.

"Guys" Xander stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but…"

Suddenly Xander was pushed aside as a little bundle of energy ran across the room and hurled itself at Buffy.

"Mommy!" Angela squealed in delight.

* * *

**Good, bad, okay?**

**So did you like Angel and Buffy scene. And if you didn't, no worries. More is to come. **

**Coming up next:**

**Buffy and Angel going bonkers on Spike**

**Angela thinking Angel acting way too friendly with her**

**Nina and Angel... trouble in paradise**

**Angel feeling giddy over the fact that Buffy has been living like a nun**

**More revelations surrounding Angela**

**Sounds promising huh? Worth the wait?**

**Oh don't forget to REVIEW and also tell me your thoughts on whether Buffy/Booth is my cup of tea or not...**


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

** A/N: If I were a reader to this story I would be so pissed at myself. I mean hello! Its been over a month. But now I completely understand why it takes everyone so long to update. Cuz they have got stuff like a life and the dreadful finals. Ugh! How I hate them. BTW I am so sorry for being so late. But guess what? The holidays are coming so I will be a quicker updater.**

**Also before I forget thank you for all your awesome reviews. 150. Holy crap! Am I happy or am I happy?**

**K Enough with my rant. On with the story...**

* * *

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Rather remarkable" Giles stated, "and quite the miracle."

"So let me get this straight" Xander tried to clarify. "Angel became human, did the dirty with our Buffster. Things didn't work out so he took back the day."

"Yes Xander, got it in one. Good job." Cordelia answered patronizingly.

"It's so sweet." Willow gave a rueful smile. "And yet so sad"

"My poor baby" Joyce sobbed while Spike patted her back.

"I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a younger half-sister who is technically supposed to be older than me." Connor massaged his temples before groaning. "I think I'm getting a headache."

The entire gang were listening to Cordelia's and Spike's explanations and trying to understand the happenings while waiting for the recently united parents and daughter to emerge from Angel's room.

"You sure you are okay honey?" Buffy tried again.

"Yes mom, I'm fine, they didn't even touch me. I think they were afraid of me." Angela added proudly.

"Angela" Angel sat down next to her looking at her with unconcealed tenderness. "Well maybe you should lie down a little huh"

"Eww" Angela's nose scrunched up. "Smelling like this, I need to take a shower." Angela looked up hopefully to Angel. "Do you have strawberry shampoo? I only use Pureen Kids Strawberry Yogurt Shampoo."

"Honey, you can use your strawberry shampoo when we get home." Buffy coddled. "For now just use the one that is available."

"I got it Buffy." Angel cut in tersely before smiling down at his daughter. "I am not sure but I can see if the hotel has any okay. Till then why don't you ask your mother to run you a bath huh? There is a big tub in the bathroom. You can have a bubble bath. You like bubbles don't you?"

Angela nodded eagerly. "I love them. Whenever we stay over at Mike's for the night I always play in their tub. At home I have to take a shower cuz we don't have a tub, I have a rubber pool though, but I am too big for it now."

Angel ruffled his daughter's hair adoringly. "Well from now on, you can have a bubble bath every day if you like."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Really"

Angel chuckled. "Really"

"You are almost as cool as Spike you know that?" Angela informed him before tugging her mother towards the bathroom.

"Almost as cool as Spike! Almost!" Angel muttered before letting out a low growl.

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA**

Angel strolled out of his room out to the main parlor of the suite.

"Cordelia! I need you to call room service and ask them to get Pureen Kids Strawberry Yoghurt Shampoo with in ten minutes, and clothes, go to the hotel shop and get some clothes for Angela k"

"Umm…" Cordelia seemed a bit bewildered.

"Cordelia now! She in the bath, she will need the shampoo soon."

"Okay boss! On it." Cordelia rolled her eyes before heading out muttering loudly. "Looks like someone is striving for father of the year award"

"Hey, how come you never got shampoo for me?" Connor complained mockingly.

"He got you a PlayStation though." Gunn reminded him.

"True" Connor shrugged.

"We don't have time for jokes people." Angel stated.

"Well I can't be much help here" Joyce stood up. "So why don't I go and get reacquainted with my grandchild and send Buffy here."

Angel gave a noncommittal shrug not really wanting to talk about or to Buffy at that moment. "We need to more about this prophecy." Angel glanced around. "Where is the witch?"

"She left" Willow explained. "She needed to talk to her husband, and her son was all alone."

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open again and out came a very angry slayer.

"You son of a bitch!" Buffy walked up to Spike and punched him on his nose.

"Slayer" Spike moaned in pain.

"Angela just told me how she was able to find you, thanks to you she knew how to get around in the sewers and she knew her way home from the demon bar."

"Well you should be thanking me for that" Spike tried, which only lead to Buffy punching him again.

"You think you can take my daughter to a bar infiltrated with demons and expect me to be okay with it?"

"You took her to a bar" Angel suddenly emitted a rather frightening growl, "you took my _eight _year old daughter to a place that serves alcohol and is filled with drunks."

"Drunk _demons_" Buffy snarled. "Oh and let's not forget the sewer trips."

"Well dance revolution and poker without kittens does get boring after a while." Spike protested. "Besides if I did not make her aware of all these helpful information she would be still held captive. You really should be thanking me."

That lead to another bout of punches and kicked from the two very pissed of parents.

"Wow! What did I miss" Cordelia exclaimed as she entered the suite with her hands filled with necessities for Angela to find Spike on the floor and being glared at by Buffy while Angel was pacing a hole in the carpet.

"Just some Spike bashing." Xander filled her in helpfully.

"Darn! I always miss the good moments" Cordelia huffed. "Well I will go get these things to our little Angel now. Pun intended."

Cordelia entered the bathroom while Angela was filling in Joyce about the tiny details of her life while playing with the bubbles which covered her till her chin.

"Cordy" Angela squealed as she saw Cordelia enter.

"I got you your shampoo and some clothes."

"Wow" Angela gasped. "I did not think Angel would get it for me. He is really nice you know." Angela gushed. "I would totally have a crush on him but he is not my type. Besides I love Spike so…"

Cordelia and Joyce spluttered simultaneously.

"You love Spike." Cordelia smirked.

"Honey, isn't he a bit too old for you?" Joyce chuckled at her grandchild's young and naive crush.

"Oh grandma I know that. But he is a vampire so he is never going to grow any older. Don't worry I have this all planned out."

"You do?"

"Uh huh" Angela nodded before revealing her plans. "See for now I let him date whoever he wants. Although they are so not what he needs, I mean half of the girls he dates do not even know how to play dance revolution. And they don't even spar with him, or sword fight."

"Right" Cordelia murmured while trying not to laugh.

"So any way I am okay with his girlfriends for now. Cuz you know it won't be cool for him to date someone in middle school. But when I get older he will totally fall in love with me. I mean I know everything about me so making him get a crush on me will be super easy."

"Well Angela seem s like you have it all planned." Cordelia laughed.

"I do' but don't tell mom. She will not agree. But once we start dating she won't have a choice."

"Okay pumpkin I won't tell mom. But how about you get done with your bath now and I get you something to eat. You hungry?"

"Can I have pizza? Pepperoni?"

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA**

"This is no good" Buffy slammed shut a book.

"Don't worry Buffy we will get through this." Willow said soothingly.

"We don't know anything. We don't know what the demons want or why." Buffy protested.

"So we protect her." Angel claimed.

"That is exactly what I have been doing Angel for a while now" Buffy said stiffly.

"Yeah well maybe you should have asked for backup before the last minute, and taken help from people who could have helped, like say her father."

"We are not having this conversation now." Buffy stood up to walk past Angel.

"Oh I think we are," Angel grabbed her shoulder and pulled "especially since we are nine years overdue."

"Angel not now" Buffy pleaded. "I can't"

Angel gave her a harsh laugh. "You think you are the only one with feelings Buffy. You need time. I think nine years should have been more than enough, don't you think?" Angel tightened his hold.

"Angel my arm, you are hurting me."

"You are one to talk."

"Okay people" Willow shouted while Xander whistled.

"Our heads are going crazy here. It's been a terrifyingly long day, so before we all kill each other let's get settled in for the night. And we are gonna start bright and early tomorrow."

"Willow" Buffy started to object.

"Resolve face" Willow said with resolve. "You and Angela and Spike are staying with me. A slayer, a vampire and a witch should be enough protection for Angela. Rest can have the normal accommodations. Chop! Chop! The earlier we go to bed, the earlier we can start tomorrow."

Seeing Willow's resolve face every one did as she said. Angel's suite was emptied rather quickly.

Angel went in his room and decided to hone his brooding skills some more.

"Angel"

Angel sighed as he heard his fiancé at his door. Slowly he turned around.

"Been a long day huh" Nina started. "Full of surprises."

"You could say that."

"So you are a father of two."

"Yeah I guess I am." Angel accepted as he slumped down on the bed.

"You seem to have quite some history with this Buffy."

"Nina" Angel began.

"It's funny. I heard about Darla and Kate and even how once everyone thought that you were in love with your seer, but this Buffy girl never once came up."

"We don't talk about her much."

"Why not?"

"Because it's painful" Angel bit out. "Talking about her, thinking about her is painful, so we don't, I don't."

"You talk like you are still in love with her."

"I am." Angel said simply. He closed his eyes. "I am sorry, but I am still in love with her. I hate her at this current moment, but I am still in love with her. I try not to, but I can't stop."

"Well I just don't except that." Nina screeched.

Angel looked at her grimly. "Doesn't change the truth"

"What about me?" Nina asked helplessly. "What about us?"

"Nina I care about you." Angel looked at his hands. "I really do. I like you as well. But right now everything is so damn confusing. Everything is different now."

"Are we still getting married." Nina demanded. "The date is in less than a month."

"I don't know." Angel spoke truthfully.

"I love you Angel." Nina swore. "And I am not going to lose you to some gym teacher, mother of your child or not."

"Nina"

"No," Nina walked forward and knelt down in front of Angel and took his hand in hers. "She left you Angel. She left you. She kept you away from your daughter for all these years. And she would have never let you meet her if it hadn't been for Cordelia's vision. Come one Angel. She doesn't care about you. She hasn't for a while now."

"I don't believe that."

"Because you don't want to" Nina cut in. "Use your brain Angel, she could have come to you for help but she didn't. Even now she told you about Angela only because she had no other choice. And she is still not sorry. She even refused to talk to you about it. And she still hasn't told Angela about you. She doesn't love you Angel. I do."

Angel glanced at her uncertainly.

"I love you Angel, and you love me. Think of how happy we were before this debacle." Nina put her hand on Angel's cheek, caressing it softly and leaned closer.

"This" She breathed, her mouth inches from Angel's. "Us, here, this is right Angel. I can feel it. And so can you."

Nina pressed her lips lightly against her fiancé's. She pulled back only to kiss him again. She worked her lips against Angel's as she coaxed his to part his mouth.

Angel's hand slowly came up to grasp Nina's hair as he felt Nina's tongue brush against his.

With a triumphant smirk Nina pressed Angel onto the bed.

* * *

**Oh Boy! What happens next?**

**Does he sleep with her or does he not?**

**Honestly I don't know which way to go about this. I mean both ways are tempting. Because the sex with Nina will cause so much drama. But on the other hand no sex means a faster Buffy and Angel togetherness.**

**How about this? **

**I let you all review until my finals are over. No writing fan fictions until then. After that I check my reviews and see what the majority thinks and then I can decide.**

**So guys review quickly. Only a week to go.**

**The clock is ticking...**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**A/N: Yay no more finals! Christmas... You know what? For Christmas spirit we should all watch amends I mean can their be a more entertaining Christmasly hour? Not to mention that it has a Christmas miracle in it. Any ways I must say that I loved and enjoyed the reviews very much. And guys down with the Nina bashing. Phew! Well to find out if I took your reviews into consideration read on...**

* * *

Nina's hand moved closer to Angel's waistband causing Angel to deepen the kiss. Nina chuckled as she came up for air.

"I knew you would still want me."

Angel slowly took his hands to Nina's cheeks and held her face as he gazed into her grey eyes, but instead of grey he saw hazel as myriads of memories surged through his mind.

'_Maybe I like you'_

'_Maybe'_

'_When I look in to the future all I see is you, all I want is you'_

'_You still my girl?'_

'_Always'_

Angel lowered Nina's face to his and looked at her somberly.

"I am so sorry"

"What?"

Angel pushed Nina off him with gentle but firm hands and got up.

"Angel what"

Angel gave Nina a bleak look.

"I am an idiot Nina" Angel laughed mirthlessly. "I tried so hard to forget her. I almost convinced myself that I had. I had almost believed that Buffy isn't the center of my thoughts anymore, that she isn't the reason I do every single thing I do. I had almost made myself forget what I once believed with all that I was."

"And what is that?"

"That she was… is my redemption. She is the reason I lived again, the reason I felt peace and happiness after almost a century of pain and guilt."

"So what you are going to go back to her?" Nina asked disbelievingly.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"And you think she is going to take you back with arms wide open?"

"Doesn't matter" Angel shrugged. "Once upon a time, I never thought she would fall in love with me, a monster. But she did. She loved me with all she had; she was ready to die for me. And I threw it all away because I was too afraid. So, if now she doesn't love me anymore, then it's on me, but I will be dammed if I let her go again without a fight."

"So, what? You are going to chain her to your bed until she says she loves you?"

"Tempting, but no" Angel smiled but then immediately sobered up.

"I am sorry Nina. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"Then don't" Nina got up and walked up to Angel. "We can be happy together, I know we can."

"You are right, we can be."

Nina sighed in relief.

"But" Angel began

"But what?"

"But I can have so much more. I can have perfection. And I want it."

"Angel you" Nina stood up and walked up to him. "Look. I know that things are confusing right now but you will soon realize that it's me that you really want."

Angel looked at Nina somberly. "You can stay here for the night, but you should probably leave in the morning."

"Angel"

"It's not safe here Nina and I have a feeling that things are going to get much worse. I know I have hurt you and that what I am doing to you is unfair, but if you stay here your wounds might become more than emotional and I don't want that on my conscience. Trust me I have got enough."

Angel took his coat from the chair and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need to kill something."

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA**

Willow was sound asleep on side of the bed with Angela in the middle and Buffy on the other side with her eyes open. She was playing wither daughter's dark locks when she turned her head to look at the fourth occupant of the room.

"Spike, are you asleep?"

Spike looked up from his makeshift bed on the floor and smirked. "This isn't my bed time pet."

Buffy fully turned around and propped up on her elbow, a guilty look on her face.

"What is it slayer?"

"I…" Buffy bit on her bottom lip. "I am sorry I hit you."

Spike gave a carefree shrug. "Don't worry about it, kind of used to it by now."

Buffy frowned. "I don't always hit you."

Spike scoffed and in turn was hit by a pillow.

On the other side of the bed Willow's eyes opened due to the soft but constant voices.

"Okay so maybe I do, but I always have probable cause." Buffy stated in a huff.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Spike questioned. "Cause I am not. It's like foreplay."

Willow froze in shock.

"Spike, don't be disgusting." Buffy grimaced.

"Made you squirm did I?"

"Spike!" Buffy warned.

"It was a joke slayer."

"I know" Buffy sighed. "Thank you, for getting her back safely."

"You're welcome"

"I am not saying I am happy about your little trips with my daughter," Buffy clarified, "I am not happy at all, but if it weren't for you, she would be still…" Buffy choked on her words.

"You okay slayer"

"Yeah, I just… I guess I am finally realizing that I can't protect her from everything. And that all I can do is show her and guide her like you said."

"You are actually acknowledging that I might be right about something?" Spike asked bemused. "I should probably make you put it in stone."

"Don't push it Spike." Buffy chided and then smiled. "You are a good friend Spike, I am glad I have you in my life."

"Willow frowned from her place at the bed."

Next morning Buffy was woken up by her daughter's persistent nudging.

"Mom, come on wake up!"

"What is it Angela?" Buffy asked in a peeved voice. She has never been a morning person.

"Aunt Willow says batman wants to talk to you" Angela insisted. "Come on wake up and get going."

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned sitting up. "I hate mornings"

"I might have a solution for that." Angel stepped in the room holding a mug with whipped cream dripping from the top. "Mocha with whipped cream, you still like them right?"

"Huh… yeah"

Buffy looked around. "Where are Willow and Spike?"

"Willow is researching with the others, and Spike" Angel turned around questioningly at Angela, "Where is Spike?"

"Huh?" Angela looked up from her blueberry pancakes which she was eagerly scarfing down. "Oh, he is in the bath. He is all foamy and he is singing stupid songs. Don't go in there unless you want your ears to burst."

Buffy grimaced. "I was really looking forward to soaking in the tub after nine years of showers. They have got salts and everything. I should probably warn Willow to scrub clean the bath before using it."

"Buffy" Angel cut in her ranting. "Can we talk?"

"Uh sure"

"Alone"

"Oh" Buffy looked at Angela who was done with her breakfast. "Well we could ask the others to take care of Angela and we could go somewhere, because Spike isn't going anywhere considering the lobby is filled with glass windows."

"We could go out; there is an ice-cream place nearby. We could get some cookie dough fudge mint chip." Angel offered with a smile.

Buffy flushed at the reminder. "Uh sounds good."

Buffy and Angel escorted their daughter to the others and headed to the ice-cream shop.

"What size do you want?" Angel asked.

"Hmm… um, medium."

Angel ordered a large for himself and a medium for Buffy.

"Uh you want to take a walk?" Angel pointed at the road.

"Sure"

Buffy and Angel walked as they ate their ice-creams in silence.

"So" Buffy began. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Uh yeah" Angel looked at Buffy. "Um well last night I did a lot of thinking, about us and"

"I think I am getting a déjà vu moment here." Buffy's mind went to the day before prom. "All we need is a sewer."

"No, this is nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Buffy demanded with slight irritation.

"Are you seeing, or hoping to see anyone at this moment?" Angel blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Buffy looked up in shock.

"Sorry, I know I have no right to ask."

"You don't" Buffy said stiffly.

"Yeah but I am still asking. Well are you?"

"No" Buffy looked slightly flustered.

Angel let out a deep sigh, "Good"

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she licked of some ice cream from her spoon, unintentionally distracting Angel from his previous thoughts.

"Angel"

"Huh… sorry" Angel shook his head trying to put away the image of Buffy licking the ice-cream from his bare chest.

"You know after a while this cryptic act gets a little annoying."

"I did not mean to be cryptic." Angel smiled ruefully.

"Well then get on with what you wanted to talk about." Buffy suggested as she put another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Can you not do that?" Angel groaned.

"Do what?" Buffy asked as she licked a bit of the ice-cream off her lips.

"Just stop eating the ice-cream while I talk."

Buffy gave him an odd look. "Okay"

"Okay, so you know that I am human again."

"Yes Angel I know. You are standing out in the sun eating ice-cream, so yeah I am aware of the fact that you are human." Buffy smiled. "Again"

"But I still have my vampire strengths."

"A champion for the powers, yadi yadi yada…" Buffy acknowledged.

"So I still have my strength, and supernaturally enhanced senses, including smell, because you know it is one of the senses."

"Yeah I know. Why are you telling me this?" Buffy was thoroughly confused.

"I" Angel gulped. "I can smell when someone has been intimate, due to someone else's sent on them. And the scent never goes away unless it's been washed off repeatedly by someone else."

"Did anyone ever tell you the whole smelling people thing's a little gross?"

"Yeah well, point is I can still myself on you." Angel reached out to touch Buffy's now dark hair as she looked up in chagrin.

"In fact, I can only smell myself on you."

Buffy took a step back from Angel and turned away mortified.

"Honestly Angel, I don't think my sex life is none of your business."

"What if perhaps I want to make it my business?"

* * *

**Yup that's right...**

**No Angel Nina sex. But I was really considering it. I mean he was all confused and depressed, like with Darla.**

**Oh and did you like the Spike and Buffy moment? I thought it was cute.**

**And there is a reason behind Willow listening to the conversation and then frowning in the end, but I am sure it is not for the reasons you think.**

**Next update should be soon, I hope, but till the REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!**

**Oh and have a Merry Christmas...**


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**Wow finally I updated. Sorry I was kind of at a dead end fo a while and my muse despite my protests decided to focus on only on my own story for a while, not to mention classes, projects and exams. But it's all good now I think. And just know this, no matter what I am never ever going to leave you guys hanging. **

**Anyways hope you like the update.**

* * *

Buffy stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door she stared at her hands, which were still shaking.

'_What if perhaps, I want to make it my business'_

She clenched her eyes shut as she remembered Angel's words. He had no right, no right at all. He had no right to barge in and take over her life, as if the last nine years had never happened. And how exactly did he expect her to react to that, with hugs and kisses? Besides, if he really wanted her back, he wouldn't have just let her walk away. When she was leaving after hearing what Angel said he should have pulled her back and just kissed her. But then Angel was never one to take action when it came to them. That was her department. Dammit, she should have just…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"Whom exactly are you calling stupid?" Willow looked up from her research she had scattered all over the bed.

"No one, me, I don't know" Buffy let out an anguished sigh.

"Okay" Willow got out of the bed and walked towards Buffy. 'What is going on?"

"Angel" Buffy groaned.

"What about him?" Willow frowned.

"He wants to" Buffy looked up, "you know"

"No, I don't" Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, that. But that's good right?"

"I don't know" Buffy slumped down on the sofa. "I mean he can't just walk in and take over, you know. I mean I have a life here, and a job and a daughter to think about."

"But she is his daughter too" Willow pointed out.

"That is not the point here. Besides whose side are you on anyways?" Buffy demanded.

"Yours of course" Willow replied hurriedly, cautious not to antagonize the slayer. "So you don't want to be with Angel."

"No, of course I want to be with him." Buffy insisted. "But, ugh!" Buffy walked up to the bed and sat down in a huff. "He could have been a bit more persistent, you know. I mean I tell him how it is entirely his fault and then he gets this expression of a kicked puppy; and that, although very sexy, can be irritating at a time when you want him to go all grizzly bear. I mean we all know how I like to have my foot in my mouth, I say stuff I don't mean to and…"

Buffy rant was interrupted by an enthusiastic Connor entering the room.

"Connor, what is it?" Willow asked, inwardly being glad of the intrusion. Buffy could be rather confusing and scary at times.

"Spike, he um… knows something about the prophecy."

"What?" Buffy seemed unconvinced. "If Spike knew anything he would have told me. We have spent years working on this prophecy."

"Yeah, apparently he just figured it out," Connor shrugged. "Plus I am sure he's onto something, cuz whatever he said, made the two living Brits go running at their books."

The witch the slayer and the human child of two vampires made their way to Angel's suit.

"Hey" Cordelia chirped from her seat. "Care for some Chinese takeout?"

Buffy and Willow refused, while Connor picked up a chopstick and took a piece of sesame chicken from Cordelia's plate, much to her annoyance. Stealing food from a pregnant woman was plain rude.

"So what did you all find out?" Buffy addressed to the room and then looked at Spike. "Spike"

"Right" Spike looked uncharacteristically nervous. "So, Buffy, do you remember when I first got you the prophecy?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yes well, the demon folks, they have their own theories about it, just like your white hats here." Spike gestured to the watchers. "According, to them, nibblet could be a force of great evil…"

"Spike, I already know all this, you were there remember." Buffy hissed. She did not like being reminded of the fact that her daughter might be a pawn of the devil.

"No, I had got it wrong, well sort of wrong." Spike fumbled.

"Oh, for God's sake" Giles cried, "get over it already."

"Today" Cordelia muttered.

"I am trying; I am still kind of feeling stupid over the fact that I missed it." Spike defended himself.

"Spike" Buffy gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, well remember before I came into town, you Scoobies were dealing with that kid vampire?"

"The anointed one" Angel said.

"Yes, well he is one of the many prophetic children."

"Like Angela?" Xander asked.

"Oh God" Angel looked at Spike in horror. A look of understanding passed between the childe and the grandsire.

"What? What is it?" Buffy was close to panic. Spike and Angel agreeing on something, set of warning bells in her brain.

"The master" Angel began.

"Is dead" Buffy said. "I freaking grind his bones up."

"Wish, I was there" Spike said wistfully.

"I know, he is dead," Angel reassured her and ignored Spike. "But before he was dead, a while ago, he… he had comprised a list."

"What kind of list?" Willow questioned.

"About certain, gifted children" Angel answered.

"Children who would make a difference" Spike clarified. "Grand mum often used to gloat about it. Apparently that list was one of his most prized assets."

"How does the watcher's council not know of this, or doesn't have this list." Wesley asked.

"Because, the master had more efficient ways of getting information" Spike answered, "like say…maiming and prolonged torture."

"No, I don't think the council ever used that technique." Wesley gulped.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Giles mumbled.

"Focus guys," Willow.

"So," Cordelia pushed away her plate, only for Connor to pull it back. "Angela is in this list?"

"She might be, it tells of a daughter, born to two who were meant to be sworn enemies." Angel remembered. "We have to check the timeline to be certain."

"Yes, anyhow" Spike interrupted. "These children, the reason the master wanted to know of them was because it is said that the sides these children choose to be, in are normally the winning side."

"But, the master, he had the anointed one, he didn't win." Xander yelled in a triumphant voice.

"He came close enough" Buffy shivered.

Angel grimaced as he remembered Buffy's pale lifeless face in the master's cave. "In the list some are more powerful than the rest, five to be exact." He sighed. "Their roles are almost pivotal. Angela," Angel looked at Buffy, "with the prophecy and everything, might be one of the main five."

"So… what, what does that mean." Buffy's lower lips trembled. "She is, Angie, she is good, right, but the Mohra's they took her to force her to…"

"There is a ritual." Spike said. "I got word from out at Denny's. Involves summoning some Goddess named Matiya"

"Goddess of Balance" Giles explained. "Provide enough offerings she helps tip the scale, change perspective."

"Make a child take a walk at the dark side." Wesley said.

"Not while I am still alive." Angel vowed, as he met Buffy's eyes.

"You know it would really help if we had the list." Willow sighed.

"Well if the master was alive we could get it out of him" Xander shrugged. "I mean after all the other nasties we have faced; Master is really just your everyday vamp."

"We don't need the master" Spike grinned, "do we Angelus?"

"No, the master lost the list a long time ago." Angel gave a smile of his own.

"How do you know?" Gunn asked.

"Well because I stole it." Angel shrugged at the disbelieving glances. "I never had much time for old bat face's tales, besides he pissed me off."

"So you have it here?" Buffy asked.

"Fred should be emailing a copy any minute now." Cordelia waved her phone.

"Good" Buffy breathed. "And the list has more than just a bunch of names right?"

"It goes to as much detail about every child as possible." Angel said.

"Besides, I do remember seeing the mentions of the destroyer in it." Spike said nonchalantly.

"What?" Connor spluttered.

"The destroyer" Spike said. "Sounds like a real hell spawn to me."

Angel growled as he remembered what the insect like creatures from Quortoth had called his son.

"What is it?" Spike looked alarmed.

"What does the destroyer have to do with this?" Connor asked uncertainly. Prophecies and he did not mix. He had ended up stranded in a hell dimension for sixteen years because of one.

"He is part of the prophecy." Buffy frowned. "Did you guys not listen when Mandy was reciting it?" Buffy glanced up and noticed the pale faces of Angel and his crew. "Do you guys know something about the destroyer?"

"You could say that." Connor mumbled, finally losing his appetite for the Chinese takeout.

* * *

**Not much Bangel in this chapter, but there is more to this story than Bangel issues. Plus I want Buffy to think about what Angel said. But, I promise that the next update will have Bangel fun or angst really. Oh, and we get to know more about the mystery that is Angela and Connor.**

**"Oh by the way has any of you read Future has come to the past or future complications by Country fan? If not read it. It is so good...**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel or any other characters, except for Eric, Mandy and Angela. The rest belong to the legendary Joss Whedon**.

**And I am back with another update, and with it I bear good news. Summer break starts in a week so I can promise quick updates for at least the months of May and June. So yes no more month long waits for updates. Also I was pleasantly surprised to find new people following and favoriting my story even though it has been more than a month since my last update. All those emails about story favorites and followers makes me so happy like eating chocolate or watching Buffy Angel reruns. So keep the followings and reviews coming people and fill my life with happiness. K enough of me speaking time for you all to enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Do you guys know something about the destroyer?"

"You could say that." Connor mumbled, finally losing his appetite for the Chinese takeout.

The entire fang gang looked at Connor who was looking uncertainly at his father.

"Okay" Buffy frowned, "why do I feel like there is something I should know?"

"Erm… Buffy" Wesley said in a cautious tone, "what exactly do you know about this destroyer"

Buffy shrugged, "just that he is supposed to be my daughter's partner in crime."

The entire gang gave her a blank look.

"They both are to face end of days together" Buffy rolled her eyes, "whatever that means."

"Yeah" Spike joined the conversation and decided to add his two cents. "Right now our theory is that this destroyer is bad news so I personally wouldn't mind sucking him, her, or it dry."

"You know, you shouldn't judge a person by his name" Connor protested. "I mean take Tom Cruise for example, who would have thought that someone with a simple name as Tom would grow up to do Mission Impossible. I bet that everyone who made fun of him for being named Tom is now regretting it."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Connor" Buffy smiled, "I know what I am trying to say, and I am not suggesting that we go slicing and dicing without asking question, but all my research says that this Destroyer is well a destroyer and for all intrinsic purposes evil."

"Buffy" Angel began but stopped as Connor violently stood up, splattering Chinese food all over the carpet.

"I AM NOT EVIL"

Connor bellowed and stormed out.

Getting out of the room Connor leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Two streaks of salty liquid trickled down his cheeks. Having the one person who had been his savior call him evil was not how he had imagined his day to be.

Ever since his father had opened up and talked about Buffy he had imagined her coming back and accepting him and his father with arms wide open. He had thought of them being a family and of him finally having someone who he could think of as a mother. Perhaps it was just a fantasy he had spun, after all being the son of murderous vampires or being conceived out of hatred and desperation wasn't what anyone dreamed of.

"I did not know tall boys could cry too, except for in movies"

Connor opened his eyes to see his half-sister peering curiously at him.

"Angela" Connor smiled and squatted down to her level. "Hey what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your room."

"Yes I should" Angela huffed, "mom is freaking out and I am not allowed to go anywhere, you know I can totally take care of myself."

"I am sure you can" Connor chuckled, "but let's get you inside, your grandma must be worried."

"No she isn't" Angela shook her head although she let Connor steer her to her room. She liked Connor, he had cool hair, not to mention he was batman's son, plus he liked video games. Maybe if he became her friend he would let her play COD, mom never let her play COD; it was an adult game. "Grandma is asleep, otherwise she wouldn't let me out. Why does she do what mom tells her to do, my mom would never take orders from me, it's not fair."

"Because you are too young"

"No I'm not" Angela jutted her lips, "I am in third grade and Mike tells me I am way cooler than girls in his class and he is in fifth grade." Angela narrowed her eyes as she wondered, "Does your dad let you order him around."

Connor laughed, "I wish"

**BA BABABA BA...BA BABABABA  
**

"This is bad" Buffy bit her lip."

Buffy I am telling you, my son is not evil" Angel yelled.

"That's not what I meant." Buffy mumbled. The fang gang had explained the reason of Connor's abrupt exit. Connor was the destroyer, but not of humans, he was given the name in Quortoth. Oh and he was most definitely not evil, despite his rather colorful past.

Buffy looked up, rubbing her temples. Spike was perched on a table, a dumbfounded look on his face. Who knew that the rather scrawny kid would be the nightmare of hell beasts?

"What I meant is that I jumped to conclusions and now Connor is obviously upset and probably thinks that I will kill him the moment I lay my eyes on him." Buffy explained.

"Which you won't, right?" Cordelia wanted to make sure.

Buffy glared at her.

"Well let's look on the bright side" Xander rubbed his hands, "Connor and Angela together and Connor is strong, wicked strong so and he is not evil"

"He could have been" Angel said.

"What?" Cordelia frowned.

"The prophecy" Angel looked at Wesley, "the father will kill the son"

Wesley flushed at the reminder. He still felt guilt for destroying Connor's childhood. "Angel that prophecy was incorrect."

"Yes, because Sahjan went to the past and changed it." Angel started pacing, "but we don't know what the original prophecy actually was."

"Yes we do" Gunn protested. "It said that Connor would be Sahjan's killer."

"No" Angel frowned, "we thought that's what the prophecy said, Sahjan never confirmed it."

"So the prophecy could have been something completely different" Wesley deduced.

"A prophecy similar to Angela's" Giles said, "yes of course. Spike you said that the master's list had mentioned the Destroyer."

"Yes" Spike raised a brow.

"So" Giles took of his glasses, "it is justified to deduce that Connor is one of the gifted children, and Sahjan changed the prophecy so"

"So that no one would realize" Wesley finished. "Sahjan, he used to bring forth chaos and ruin; a warrior of darkness, and Connor being good would put an end to it. He brought forth Holtz"

"You mean he did not just want to kill Connor" Cordelia asked, "he wanted him to turn evil."

"No Cordy" Angel looked up, "He just didn't want Connor to be a force of good. He did not care if Connor turned dead or evil, but when Holtz refused to kill him"

"Sahjan found the perfect opportunity." Giles interrupted, "sending Connor to Quortoth, Sahjan knew Connor would not die, he had a destiny, but being raised in a hell dimension could make him"

"Psycho" Cordelia stated in a grim voice.

"Erm yes" Giles fumbled.

"Well he did try to sink me in the ocean" Angel met Buffy's eyes as he remembered how she had saved him only to disappear again. "I suppose Buffy put a damper in Sahjan's plans."

Cordelia nodded. "He did make a one hundred and eighty degree turn around after that. I think it were the gifts that did it. He has never ever taken of that gold cross."

"Or it could have been the bump on my head you gave"

Everyone turned to see Connor standing by the door, holding Angela's hand.

"Connor"

Connor gave them all a weak smile.

Buffy came forward and looked up warily, "I… I didn't mean"

"Hey no worries, just glad I am evil no more." Connor shrugged. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Why will Connor be evil" Angela asked tugging on Buffy's sleeves. "Connor is batman's son, he can't be evil, that is so bloody stupid."

"Language" Buffy chastised.

"At least in front of your mother" Spike muttered to himself.

After Angela's and Connor's arrival the group dispersed. Connor and Angela went up to his room to play video games and were shortly joined by Gunn Xander and Spike. Wesley and Giles continued on with research. Willow was practicing spells and Cordelia decided to surf the internet for Baby merchandise. Faith hit the gym.

Buffy was about to go check on Joyce when Angel pulled her into his room.

Too shocked to react; Buffy stood still as Angel slammed the door shut and pushed her against it.

"What are you… oh" Buffy whimpered as Angel kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"You need to… to stop" she breathed even as her arms crept up to roam on his back.

"I know" Angel whispered as his lips trailed a fiery line down Buffy's throat. "I brought you here to talk."

"Talk… right" Buffy shuddered as Angel's tongue touched her overheated skin. Her fingers curled into his hair, her nails biting into his scalp. "Talking is good."

Angel's hand trailed down Buffy's sides and crept under her shirt. Buff moaned as she pressed further into Angel's embrace, her eyes widening with shock and pleasure as she felt his arousal. Angel groaned and murmured her name while his grip tightened with need.

Buffy stared at the room in a trance as she felt Angel's fingers working on the machinations of her bra. Her eyes fell on the bed on top of which lay a wrinkled baby blue satin robe.

Satin robe? Angel wouldn't wear that, especially since it had lace at the hem.

Buffy's hands fell from Angel's head as reality came back.

Angel stilled as he noticed the sudden tension. Pulling back he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily.

With a choked sob Buffy extracted herself from the ex-vampire's arms.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "Angel we can't be like… like this, you are about to get married."

"No I'm not" Angel said, "unless you are offering yourself as the bride."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy was half confused and half hopeful. "What about Nina."

"Gone"

"Gone"

Angel nodded and took a step towards her. "She deserves someone who loves her."

Buffy gulped, "and you don't love her"

"No" Angel took another step forward.

"Oh" Buffy looked uncertain. "I… um, do you think this is the right time for… for this?"

Angel held out his hand and jerked Buffy back into his arms. Holding her captive he said, "Buffy in all the years I have lived, I have realized one thing. There is no such thing as a right time.

"But"

Angel placed a finger on her lips and repeated words she had once said to him.

"Don't… just kiss me"

* * *

**So what do you think? Yes Connor likes Tom Cruise, it's a guilty pleasure. I hope you all enjoyed the short brother sister moment. I thought it was sweet. Also as promised I gave you guys some Bangel fun which will continue on to the next chapter.**

**Next chapter we get to see Amanda who will be back with more news. **

**Till then REVIEW PLEASE! Also if you have questions or suggestions, ideas anything put them in the reviews because at the moment my own ideas are a bit scattered. That's what too much calculus does to you...**


End file.
